What Happens in LA
by SinfulPerfection
Summary: All of our favorite House doctors take a trip to L.A. for a 5 day medical conference. But with a little bad luck and House's determination to make everyone feel awkward, the trip hardly goes as planned. Lots of weird romance and lots of laughs. Complete!
1. The Pilot

**A/N: Based loosely sometime in the early fifth season.**

"But _why_ do we have to go to L.A.?" House whined.

"Because," Cuddy explained for the millionth time that morning, "I have to represent the hospital at the convention, and none of the other heads of department will come with me."

"So I was picked because…?"

"Because you haven't had a case for days, because Dr. Morrison can easily replace you for a week, because you're an arrogant ass and this is a great form of masochism for me. I don't know, House! All I know is that you and I are going to Los Angeles for five days, and you are going to sit at that convention, and I don't care how boring it is!"

House was silent for a moment. Cuddy smiled, thinking she had finally won. Then House said, "I can't leave my team."

"For God's sake, House, bring them with us, then!"

"Really?" House asked. Cuddy thought a moment.

"Really," she said. "Make it less painful for the both of us. Besides, they could learn a thing or two from the convention, anyway, since I know _you_ won't."

"Can I leave the Jew, though?" House asked. Cuddy sighed.

"Do whatever you want, House. As long as your team is at the airport tomorrow morning at eight, they can come with us."

House grinned. "Alright, Cuddly. See you tomorrow."

()()()

House entered the diagnostics room, later than usual. It was almost eleven o' clock. Thirteen had already consumed three cups of decaf coffee, Kutner and Taub had played three games of Go Fish, and Foreman had succeeded in killing three flies on the windowsill simply by glaring at them. Cameron had rescued them with a case just minutes before House stormed in.

"Fifteen year old girl had a seizure, no history of epilepsy, no fever, no diabetes. And she's pregnant," Foreman said.

"Great!" said House.

"_Great_?" Thirteen asked incredulously.

"Give it to the fat doctor. We're going on a trip," said House.

"A trip to where?" Taub asked.

"Los Angeles."

"Hell yeah!" Kutner shouted. Thirteen grinned and the two hi-fived.

"Seriously, House?" Foreman asked.

"Yep," said House. "Five days, six hours of medical lecture, brief awkward social interactions with doctors all across the country, no parents. Sounds like fun, right kiddies?"

"Well, I really should check with my wife…" Taub began.

"No one cares," Kutner cut across him. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, we're meeting at the airport at eight. Aaaand, you get the rest of the day off. I'm going to take a shower. Have to wash the conversation with Cuddy off of me." And with that, House turned and limped out of the room. "Oh, and Thirteen," he said, poking his head back in the door. "Don't knock anyone up while we're there. I don't know if you saw, but it was in your contract."

"I'm not even going to contemplate how that would be medically possible," Thirteen said, shaking her head. But House was already out the door.

"See you at eight A.M.!" he called.

The members of House's team looked at each other. "Well?" said Foreman.

Thirteen looked at him. "I guess we're going to L.A.!"

()()()

When House and his team arrived at the airport the next morning, they were surprised to see Chase and Cameron standing next to Cuddy, each holding a suitcase.

"Surprise!" Cameron grinned. "We decided to join you guys, to have a little fun in L.A.!"

There was a brief moment of mumbling as everyone tried to muster some enthusiasm, before realizing that there was just no reason for them to be excited about Cameron and Chase coming along. Thirteen tried to stifle a groan. She'd been up late, and it was way too early to hear Cameron's peppy voice. As if there was ever a good time to listen to someone that happy. House ignored the blond couple completely, taking the opportunity to check out Cuddy's wardrobe.

"We better hope the weather's warmer in L.A., otherwise your nipples will be showing through that shirt," House commented.

"Shut up," Cuddy said. "Let's check in our baggage."

After they had gone through the check-ins, the eight doctors sat in the terminal. Foreman took out his book and began to read, envious of Thirteen's ability to fall asleep within minutes. Kutner stood up every two minutes, too excited to sit still. Taub was on the phone with his wife, and Cuddy was flipping through her speech she had prepared for the following night. Cameron and Chase sat some distance away from the others, sharing nauseatingly sweet eye contact. House was sickened by entire scene. _God_, he thought, _does anyone here know how to have fun?_ He glared at each of them in turn, though no one seemed to notice.

"First class boarding for flight 653, nonstop to Los Angeles!" A voice called out. House picked up his cane and heaved himself onto his feet. Finally, they were boarding. Now was the time to have some fun. House could imagine that a six hour plane ride would be the perfect time to mess with his colleagues.

()()()

They were seated in the front of the first class cabin. Cameron and Chase were in the front row on the left, somehow still not bored of being all lovey-dovey. Across from them were Taub and Kutner. Kutner had snagged the window seat and was blocking it with his entire head, staring onto the landing strip with awe. Taub sat grudgingly in the aisle, where his two views to choose from were the back of Kutner's head or the Chameron love fest. Cuddy and House filed in to the two seats behind them, House sitting directly behind Taub. Taub turned around.

"Did you bring any sedative? Because I'm pretty sure Kutner is going to be unbearable," he whispered to House.

"I'm saving it for Chase," House said at full volume. "It'd be nice if everyone was able to eat lunch without looking at those two and throwing up." Cameron and Chase looked at House and glared. House feigned shock that they had heard him. "Oh, hello there," he said.

Foreman and Thirteen were the last to enter the cabin. They looked at the two remaining seats.

"Uh, do you want the window?" Foreman asked.

"No, go ahead," Thirteen smiled.

"Ok. Thanks." Foreman took his seat directly behind Chase, and Thirteen sat down next to him.

The plane shuddered and began to move forward. Thirteen turned to Foreman, who had his book out again, but was looking out the window. Resigned to having to sit next to him for six hours, she decided to talk to him to make the trip less awkward.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh," Foreman looked at her. "Um, I uh, just borrowed it from someone, because I left my book at home, and I wanted to have something to read, so, uh…" Foreman looked uncharacteristically embarrassed. Intrigued, Thirteen snatched the book from Foreman's hand. It was titled _So You Want to Be a Lesbian?_

"Ah," was all Thirteen said as she handed it back to him. Foreman took it and looked determinedly out the window. Thirteen sat in silence. _Talking to him will make it less awkward? Yeah, right_. So now that Foreman was mortified, she was going to have to find some other way to occupy herself for six hours.

The plane took off. Cameron sighed, and turned to Chase to kiss him passionately. He kissed her back lightly, but stopped sooner than she would have liked.

"How are you, babe?" Chase asked, stroking her hair.

"Fine," Cameron huffed. She was horny, and in any case, she much preferred being sexual with Chase than having conversations. He was often whiny and boring, and House was right—that pretentious accent did start to annoy. Cameron nuzzled into Chase's chest and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep but in reality planning how she could best avoid conversations with Chase for the week while still getting him to have sex with her.

Across the aisle, Taub pulled out his iPod Video and started watching _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_. He was embarrassed to say that he loved that movie, and unfortunately he could only watch it when his wife wasn't around. She had taken the DVD from him after he had drunkenly commented on "Keira Knightley's smoking ass". An image appeared on the iPod of a young girl standing at the bow of a ship, singing. _"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"_

Taub sighed contentedly. It had been too long.

The plane reached cruising altitude, and flight attendants rose from their seats to check on the passengers. The one who entered the first class cabin was a young woman, in her early twenties, with long, dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was only about 5'4", but from House's seated position, she looked tall and model-esque.

"Damn!" House said, just loudly enough his male coworkers in front of him to hear. They ignored him. "Damn!" he said again, this time louder. Taub chuckled at something on his iPod. Kutner was still looking out the window. Cuddy looked up from her magazine and gave House an odd look. House groaned at their ignorance. Thank God for bi girls.

"Hey Thirteen," House leaned across the aisle, "check out the flight attendant." Thirteen turned in her seat and gave the woman the once-over. She turned back to House.

"Not bad," Thirteen said with a smile. "Nice legs."

House made a mental note to talk to Thirteen more often. "Twenty bucks to whoever she likes best by the time we reach L.A.," House said. "Forty if you can get her to hook up with you in the bathroom. Fifty if you render Chase unconscious in the process."

Thirteen laughed. "Deal," she said.

In front of her, Cameron fake awoke from her fake nap. "Hey baby, did you bring any condoms in your bag?" she asked seductively.

"Uh, yeah," said Chase. "Why? We're not going to…" Cameron nodded. "_Here?_" Chase asked incredulously.

"I've always wanted to join the Mile-High Club," Cameron said, batting her eyelashes. Chase swallowed nervously. Cameron giggled.

"Follow me into the restroom in two minutes. I'll leave the door open." With that, Cameron rose from her seat and made her way down the aisle. Chase watched her as she neared the back of the cabin. Then he bent down and started rummaging ferociously through his bag, until he was able to find the condoms. He sat and tapped his feet impatiently on the floor, waiting. After about a minute, he decided it had been long enough, and he got up and hurried towards the restrooms. He yanked open the first door to his left.

"ACK!" an old woman screamed. Chase backed out of the restroom hurriedly.

"I'm so sorry—you must have forgotten to lock the door—" Chase stammered, retreating. House, Foreman, and Thirteen had turned at the scream and were all laughing at Chase's plight. Chase turned beet red. _Oh well_, he thought, _at least my boss didn't see_. But then Chase saw Cuddy look up from her magazine at House, who was telling her something, and shortly after, she burst out laughing. _So much for that_, Chase thought wryly. There was only one thing that could make this embarrassment worth it. Chase opened the door to the second lavatory with fumbling fingers.

"Hey sexy," Cameron greeted him, wearing only a bra and panties. Chase stepped hungrily into the cubicle, locking the door behind him.

**A/N: Don't worry, the fun is only just beginning! Reviews would be awesome.**


	2. How To Entertain Yourself on an Airplane

**Disclaimer (I forgot it last time, sorry): Nothing is mine.**

House was still chucking over Chase's mishap when the flight attendant came around with drinks. She reached House's seat.

"That shirt is very becoming on you," House said to her. She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

House leaned toward her and whispered, loud enough for Thirteen to hear. "Of course, if I were on you, I'd be coming too."

The flight attendant laughed and rolled her eyes. "What would you like to drink?" she asked him, still smiling.

Thirteen sighed. So this girl wasn't the type to be immediately turned off by blatant flirting. That was going to help House. And, Thirteen had the gender disadvantage. She would have to handle this one subtly and carefully. The attendant turned to her.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have a coke," Thirteen told her. The woman poured it carefully and handed it to her. Foreman ordered the same, and as the attendant poured his, Thirteen tipped her own drink onto the woman's skirt.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Thirteen said loudly. "Let me help you."

"Oh, don't worry about, I've got an extra skirt," the flight attendant assured her.

"Here, I'll take care of this while you change," Thirteen said, taking hold of the drink cart and following the woman to the back of the cabin. She stuck her tongue out at House as she left.

"That's mature," House muttered.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Cuddy said, without looking up from her magazine.

()()()

"I should have been a flight attendant," Thirteen said as she watched the woman rummage through her bag for a new skirt. "The uniforms are cuter than lab coats."

"Are you a doctor?" the flight attendant asked.

"Yeah," Thirteen replied, "I'm going to L.A. on business, actually. Along with the adorable blonds and the guy with the bad pick up lines."

The flight attendant laughed. "Looks like a fun group," she commented. "Don't look." She turned around and unzipped her skirt. Thirteen pretended to look away, but watched the woman out of the corner of her eye as she stood in nothing but her shirt and a black thong. Thirteen wished she could capture this moment on camera. House was so going to lose.

()()()

"House, could you move please? I have to use the restroom," Cuddy said, closing her magazine.

"Dammit, woman, I'm a cripple!" House said, but he got up anyway and fell into Thirteen's empty seat across the aisle. Cuddy brushed past him and went towards the back of the plane. Chuckling to herself as she remembered what Chase had done earlier, she checked to see that both restrooms were, in fact, vacant. Then she opened the door.

Cuddy fell backwards in shock. Cameron and Chase were staring at her in horror, locked in an embrace and both completely naked.

"Close the damn door!" Chase yelled, coming to his senses. Hearing the yell, House looked around, saw Cuddy lying on the ground, and immediately got to his feet, limping towards the back of the plane. Foreman got up and followed him.

Cameron managed to extract herself from Chase and got to the door. She slammed it shut, and without saying a word to Chase, the two began to dress at lightening speed. Cameron couldn't remember how they had managed to get their clothes _off_ in such a tiny space—getting them on was about ten times harder. She managed to get her bra and pants on before the door flew open again. It was Foreman.

Foreman froze, staring at them in shock. Cameron was about to stutter an explanation, but House cut her off.

"If you aren't going to do anything, then move, lazyass!" House yelled, shoving Foreman out of the way. Completely ignoring Cameron and Chase, House went to the sink and tried to cup water in one hand. "Damn," he muttered to himself. He then spotted Chase's shirt on the floor and picked it up, soaking it with water.

"Hey!" Chase yelled.

House turned and looked as though he had noticed them for the first time. "Oh, hey to you too," House said. "Continue with your…peeing. I'll only be a minute." House wrung the shirt out over the sink and left the restroom. The door swung shut behind him.

"Well, damn," said Chase.

()()()

"So, do you live in New Jersey?" Thirteen asked, leaning against casually against the side of the plane.

"No, I live in L.A.," the flight attendant told her. "I'm just doing my last flight for the week."

Thirteen heard some pounding feet around the bathroom, followed by some yells, and House's voice saying, "Can we get a _flight attendant_ in here, please?"

"Oh," the woman said. "I should probably go see…"

"Don't worry about it," Thirteen said. "That's a friend of mine. Well not a friend, a coworker. He just enjoys causing trouble so he can order pretty women around."

"Oh, really?" the woman moved closer to Thirteen. "So you think I'm pretty?"

Thirteen smiled flirtatiously. She wondered what fake chaos House had engineered to draw the flight attendant away from her. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to work. Thirteen was going to win this, fair and square.

()()()

"No one's coming," Foreman said.

"Damn Thirteen and her nice ass," House muttered.

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'll take care of Cuddy. You can leave," House said. Foreman remained still. House looked at him. "Let me rephrase. Leave!"

Foreman got up quickly and went back to his seat. House dabbed Chase's wet shirt across Cuddy's forehead.

"House, I'm fine," Cuddy insisted. "I just got a little dizzy. I get airsick easily."

"Just stay here for a few more minutes," House instructed her. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"House, really—"

"This isn't a negotiation," House said firmly. Cuddy relaxed and looked into House's eyes as he gently moved the wet shirt across her face. It surprised her to see House being so…decent.

Cameron came out of the bathroom, followed by Chase. Both looked extremely embarrassed and slightly sick. Cameron looked down at Cuddy guiltily. Chase looked slightly less guilty, and slightly more pissed. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Come on," House said after they had passed some time in silence. "Let's go back to your seat."

()()()

Thirteen was back in her seat when House and Cuddy finally made their way down the aisle. After looking questioningly at a shirtless Chase, Foreman had told Thirteen what had happened, and the two were now laughing uncontrollably.

"Why are we mirth-making?" House snapped, helping Cuddy into her seat, despite her protests.

Thirteen took several deep breaths to calm herself down. "Her name is Victoria," she informed House. "She lives in L.A., she's twenty-two, and she likes dogs."

"I like to eat dogs," House said. "Does that count?" Thirteen laughed gloatingly. "Seriously, how did you get all that from spilling coke on her skirt?"

"I'm good," Thirteen said. "Oh yeah, and she's wearing a black thong."

"You _saw _her _thong_?" House said loudly, causing everyone in the immediate vicinity to look at them. "Fine," House said, a little more quietly. "But this is far from over."

"I'm terrified," Thirteen said, faking a yawn.

()()()

Kutner was reading _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ for the hundredth time, and he was getting bored. "Hey Taub," he said, poking the doctor next to him.

"What?" Taub asked, pausing his movie. He was at his favorite part—Jack and Will were in Tortuga—and he did _not_ want to miss that.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Kutner said.

"Are you kidding me?" Taub asked.

"No way," said Kutner. "There are so many funny things you can do on an airplane!"

Taub groaned. "I'm watching a movie!"

"Come on," Kutner whined. "You can dare me first!"

"Fine," Taub sighed. "Uh…go to the phone in the back of the cabin and…pretend to call God."

"What?" Kutner looked at him, confused.

"You heard me. Pretend to call God. And loudly."

Kutner looked at the phone. "Fine," he said. He made his way to the back of the cabin. Taub watched him. Kutner picked up the phone.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Victoria marched toward him authoritatively.

"Hi, God?" Kutner practically shouted. "Yeah, the reception is much better up here!"

"Go back to your seat, please!" Victoria said, snatching the phone away from him. Kutner went back to his seat, where Taub was in hysterics.

"You're right, this is fun," Taub said. "Your turn."

"Okay," said Kutner. "I dare you to fart as loud as you possibly can."

"What the hell, Kutner? That's disgusting." Kutner shrugged and smiled. Taub sighed, stood up, and ripped a huge one. Half the cabin looked up in disgust, including all of his coworkers.

"Oh my God, that is vile!" Taub said loudly. He turned to Cameron. "Was that you?"

"No!" she said. "I think it was you—"

"Go easy on the beans next time!" Taub said, before sitting down in his seat again. Kutner was trying to stifle laughter.

"Okay. Your turn."

**A/N: Don't worry, this plane ride isn't ending anytime soon!**


	3. I'm in LA, Trick!

"Hello, this is your pilot speaking. I've been informed that there is a situation with the locks on the bathroom doors. Please be courteous and knock before entering. Thank you."

Chase sat in his seat, staring angrily out the window. Cameron had taken his wet shirt to the flight attendant, who had hung it up to dry in the back of the cabin. Now she sat next to Chase, flipping through a medical journal and looking at him every five seconds. He pretended not to see her.

"Baby, I'm sorry," she murmured. Chase grunted in reply. "I mean, yeah it was embarrassing but it was only Cuddy, right? She knows we're together." Chase remained silent. "And House has walked in on us before, right? I mean, I think we just need to get over it."

"I don't want to talk about this," Chase said, still looking out the window.

"Okay," Cameron turned back the article about Alice in Wonderland Syndrome. She read a few sentences before turning back to Chase. "Your shirt will be dry soon—"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it."

"Fine. I'm sorry," Cameron said quietly. She looked down at the article, before putting it away and getting out of her seat. She stopped at the next row. House was playing his GameBoy, and Cuddy was asleep with her head on his shoulder. Foreman was listening to his iPod and Thirteen was scanning an issue of _Cosmopolitan_.

Cameron sat on the ground next to Thirteen's seat. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," Thirteen said. "Chase?"

Cameron looked at the back of Chase's seat before whispering, "He's being unbearable."

"Well, that's gotta be pretty embarrassing," Thirteen said, referring to their recent bathroom disaster.

"Yeah, but still. I mean, I'm not sitting around snapping at everyone."

"You're just a more secure person, I guess," Thirteen smiled. "Wanna read about 'sixty-nine surprising ways to make him hot for you'?" she asked, waving the magazine.

Cameron laughed. "I think everyone here would agree I've got that covered. The 'surprising' part, at least."

At that moment, Kutner came over and kissed Thirteen on the lips. Cameron stifled a scream. Thirteen pulled away, horrified. "What the hell, Kutner!"

"Truth or dare, sorry," he said, winking before walking back to his seat. House looked at Thirteen and laughed, until Cuddy began to stir.

"Oh my God," Thirteen gasped. "That was awful."

"At least it was only Kutner," Cameron laughed. "It could have been Taub."

"True," Thirteen smiled. The two women looked at each other for a long time.

"On second thought, that _Cosmo_ might be entertaining," Cameron said.

"Sure thing," Thirteen said. She lifted the armrest between her and Foreman and scooted over, making room for Cameron. Foreman looked annoyed, but moved over to give the two doctors more room.

()()()

Cuddy was fast asleep on House's shoulder when the flight attendant came around to collect trash. Recalling his bet from earlier, House looked over at Thirteen. She was busy looking through some magazine with Cameron. He turned back to the flight attendant, deciding to lay some groundwork.

"So, do you…come here often?" he asked casually as she took his empty cup.

"Come where? On the plane?" she asked, giving him an odd look.

_Oh, duh_. "Yes," House replied.

"About four times a week," she said, taking Cuddy's cup.

"Do you ever worry about radiation poisoning?"

"Um. No." Victoria turned to take cups from Thirteen and Foreman before hurrying to the back of the plane. There was a small chuckle from House's other side. He turned to see Cuddy looking at him sleepily.

"Oh, House. You are so bad at talking to women."

"Sounds like someone's jealous," House smirked. Cuddy took her head of House's shoulder and straightened up.

"Am not."

"Are too," House retorted.

"Am not!"

"Fine," House said. He turned to the man behind him. "She totally is," he mock whispered, pointing at Cuddy. Cuddy glared at him. The man looked slightly alarmed.

Cuddy turned and looked out the window. So what if House thought she was attracted to him? She had five days to prove him wrong.

()()()

Thirteen felt like a teenager again, giggling with Cameron as they read _Cosmo_'s outrageous sex tips and looked at the worst dressed of the month. It was kind of nice, having someone to act girly with. Even though Thirteen opposed girly in all its manifestations, and even though Cameron seemed to be her exact opposite, it was still nice to feel legitimately happy for once. She hadn't let herself grow close to anyone since there had been a possibility that she had Huntington's. But with this woman, who had married a dying man, and who House had said "liked damaged people", Thirteen thought she might have a chance at friendship.

"Hello, this is your pilot speaking. We are approaching LAX and are going to start our descent. Please return to your seats. Thank you."

"I guess I have to go," Cameron said, getting up and going back to her seat. Thirteen closed the magazine and fastened her seatbelt. The plane tipped downward and headed towards the runway.

As soon as they had landed and the seatbelt sign turned off, everyone began to stand up, getting their carry-ons. Chase, realizing he was still shirtless, remained motionless.

"Robert, can you help me reach the overhead compartment?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, I'd love to, honey, if I were _wearing a shirt!_" he snapped.

"Oh yeah…" Cameron said. "I'll get it for you from the flight attendant." But right as she said this, the door opened and everyone surged forward. "I guess we should just…wait…here. Until everyone is gone," Cameron looked at Chase nervously. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to ignore everyone's curious stares as they walked past him. When the old woman who he had walked in on in the restroom passed by, she gave him a particularly nasty glare and turned to Cameron.

"This one's trouble, dear," she hissed.

"Oh, he's just my brother," Cameron whispered quietly. Chase heard and glared at her. He continued to do so until every passenger had gotten off the plane, at which point Cameron looked to be on the verge of tears. She approached the flight attendant.

"Can my boyfriend have his shirt back?" Cameron said timidly.

"Sure thing, hon," the flight attendant said, handing it to her and looking sympathetic. It's still a little damp, unfortunately." Cameron took the shirt, which was still quite wet, and gave it back to Chase, who pulled it over his head angrily. Then he opened up the overhead compartment and took down both their bags. Still carrying both of their bags, he walked off the plane, with Cameron trailing behind.

Thirteen was waiting for them when they got off the gangway. "Oh, you didn't have to wait, Remy," Cameron said.

"No worries," Thirteen assured her. "The boys were too hungry to wait, like, another _second_, so Cuddy and I flipped a coin to see who wouldn't get chaperone duty. I won."

Cameron chuckled. "Should we go to the baggage claim?" she asked.

"Yep," Thirteen said, leading the way. Cameron caught up to her, while Chase shuffled behind.

"He's still being awful," she whispered.

"Still? God, how much recovery time does he need?"

"I don't know. People were staring at him on the plane, I guess, that's what made him mad all over again. It was my idea to come on this trip. I bought the tickets without asking him. Now I feel bad."

"Don't," Thirteen assured her. "You were just trying to be nice. He's lucky to have a girlfriend like you," she said, turning to Cameron and smiling.

"Thanks, Remy," Cameron said.

"No problem, Allison," Thirteen replied with a grin.

"First name terms, now?" Chase asked, catching up. He sounded slightly annoyed. "Come on babe, let's go find our luggage," he said, taking Cameron's hand and dragging her away. Cameron shot Thirteen an apologetic look before hurrying ahead with Chase to the baggage claim. Thirteen followed slowly, and she soon spotted Kutner, Taub, House, and Cuddy coming from the other side. The three men were munching on burgers.

"Isn't L.A. the coolest?" Kutner asked her excitedly. "It's _way_ better than New Jersey."

"Uh, so far, Kutner, the airport looks about the same," she replied.

"You just wait, Thirteen. This is gonna be a blast. My friend came here once, and he went to this one restaurant, and there was this guy there…" Thirteen tuned out Kutner's voice as she scanned the luggage that was just starting to pour onto the baggage claim. A little ways away, she saw Cameron and Chase. Chase whispered something in Cameron's ear and Thirteen heard Cameron laugh. Then Chase stroked the top of Cameron's head softly. Thirteen felt a sadness she could not explain, but she was shaken from her thoughts when a chorus of laughter echoed from behind her. Apparently Kutner's story had an amusing ending. Thirteen forced a laugh, and scanned the sea of luggage for her red suitcase. She found it quickly, and soon the entire group of doctors was headed down to the parking lot to get into the car Cuddy had rented for the week.

()()()

"You should have gotten the Escalade," House said, eyeing the black Yukon XL critically.

"When car rental prices start coming out of your pocket, feel free to make those decisions," Cuddy retorted, tossing her suitcase into the trunk. It was going to be a tight squeeze with everyone and their luggage, but they hadn't counted on Cameron and Chase coming along, and in any case, it would be easy to take the Metro around once they were at their hotel.

House put his suitcase in on top of Cuddy's and yelled, "Shotgun!"

"Damn!" said Kutner. Everyone else just sighed resignedly and piled into the back of the car. Cuddy slid into the driver's seat. To Thirteen's dismay, she was forced into the far backseat with Taub and Kutner.

"You're going to pay for this, Foreman," she muttered through gritted teeth as he took the seat in front of her, next to Cameron.

Foreman just laughed. House turned on the radio.

_Cuz you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please, don't go_

Thirteen groaned. "Change the station!" she called.

"No!" Cameron said, laughing.

"I'm with Thirteen on this one," House said, changing the station.

_And all you know and how to speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

"Yeahhh!" said House, pretending to play the drums. When the song ended, an obnoxious rap song came on. Cuddy changed the station.

_Hey! You lookin' kinda cute _

_In that polka dot bikini girl_

_Hey! Here's what I wanna do_

_Take off that polka dot bikini girl_

"Drink all day!" Kutner shouted.

"Play all night!" Taub joined in.

"Let's get it poppin'! I'M IN L.A. TRICK!"

Taub and Kutner suddenly noticed the music had turned off and six faces were staring at them.

"Well," Cuddy cleared her throat. "We're here."

**A/N: We're finally here! Brownie points to whoever can comment with the names/artists of the songs they were listening to.**


	4. Pranks a Lot

Cameron was awestruck when she entered the suite she would be sharing with Chase. The door was next to a small kitchen, and past that was a massive, king-sized bed. Sliding doors opened onto a balcony with a table and two chairs.

"This is amazing," Chase said, coming up behind her. "The bathtub is huge!"

"I know," Cameron said breathlessly. "Just think of how jealous everyone else would be if they saw this."

Chase wrapped his arms around Cameron's waist from behind and leaned down to her ear. "I'm sorry I was so distant earlier," he murmured.

"Oh, Robert," Cameron said, breaking away from him. "Let's not focus on that. We're _here_ now." She let herself fall back onto the bed. Chase grinned and crawled onto the bed on top of her, pressing his lips to hers.

()()()

Cuddy and Thirteen entered the room they were to share. It was pretty standard—two beds, a T.V., a bathroom, and a chair.

"You care which bed?" Thirteen asked.

"Nope, you pick," Cuddy replied. Thirteen tossed her bag onto the nearest bed.

"I'm going to take a nap," she announced, and immediately took off her shoes and got into bed. Cuddy would have ordinarily done the same, but she had gotten a fair amount of sleep on the plane.

"I'm going to go to the lobby," Cuddy told Thirteen.

"Mmkay," came a voice from deep within the pillows. Cuddy left the room quietly. She decided to check out the restaurant downstairs. It was only a little after one, and it would probably still be serving lunch. No sooner had she called the elevator to go downstairs than House came hobbling around the corner.

"Off to lunch?" he asked.

"Yes."

"By yourself?"

"I guess so."

"Mind if I join?" House asked with sincerity.

"Didn't you eat at the airport?"

"Just, like, _one_ burger. I'm hungry!"

Cuddy chuckled. "Fine," she said. In truth, she was glad for the company.

The elevator took them to the lobby, and they turned right to enter the restaurant. It was serving a buffet style lunch. Cuddy watched in part amusement, part disgust, as House piled his plate with every type of food imaginable. The Dean of Medicine contented herself with a roast beef sandwich, fruit salad, and chicken soup.

"What kind of lunch is that? Do you have a cold, or are you a five year old?"

"Shut up, House. Not everyone eats that much food for their second lunch," she said, eyeing House's plate.

"Oh, come on," House said. "Doesn't this shepherd's pie look delicious? All buttery…" House sighed and took a bite. "Mmm mmm good!" he said loudly.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and bit into her sandwich. "Well I'll have you know that this sandwich is divine," she said, once she'd swallowed.

"Mhm, I bet," House said sarcastically, starting on a piece of steak. He saw her watching him. "Come on, have a bite."

"No…"

"Here," House put a piece of steak on his fork and thrust it at her. Cuddy reluctantly ate it off.

"Wow. That's really good!"

"Hah!" House said. "Get rid of that crap. We can share." House pushed Cuddy's plate to the side and put his in the middle. Cuddy took her fork and immediately dug into the shepherd's pie. House laughed. "Someone's enjoying themselves."

"Shut up, House."

()()()

Kutner and Taub decided to change into their swim trunks and check out the pool. Outside, they found Foreman lounging on a chair, reading a book. There were only two other people in the pool area—it was mainly deserted.

"Wanna play sharks and minnows?" Kutner asked.

"Why do you always want to play such childish games?" Taub asked, annoyed.

"Well do you have a better idea?"

Taub smirked. "Wanna play pranks on everyone?"

"Um, yes!" Kutner said.

"Good," Taub chuckled. "I have a few good ideas…"

()()()

Cameron lay blissfully in the soft bed, curled up against Chase. They had been laying like this for half an hour, and she was reluctant to move, but unfortunately, her growling stomach was conspiring against her.

"Are you hungry?" she murmured.

"Mhm," Chase said, his eyes still closed. Cameron slipped out of bed and pulled on a yellow tank-top, rummaging through her bag for a pair of denim shorts. It was nice to be able to dress for summery weather even though it was already fall.

Cameron went into the bathroom to splash water on her face and retouch her makeup. Chase came in shortly afterwards to pee, dressed in jeans and a new t-shirt that wasn't wet.

"So I was thinking we should probably call Cuddy and Thirteen and ask if they want to eat lunch with us," Cameron said.

Chase didn't seem enthusiastic. "Whatever you want to do, hon," he said.

"Well, it's kind of our fault Remy didn't get to eat. I'll just call their room and see. They might've already gone to lunch." Cameron picked up the phone and looked at the list Cuddy had given her of everybody's room number. She dialed Cuddy and Thirteen's room.

Thirteen answered on the third ring, sounding slightly groggy. "Hello?"

"Hey Remy, it's me," Cameron said.

"Allison?" Cameron smiled at the thought that she could say 'it's me', and Thirteen would know who she was. Although she had never expected to be friends with the woman, it was kind of nice.

"I was wondering if you and Dr. Cuddy wanted to come eat with Robert and me," Cameron explained.

"Really?" Thirteen asked. "That'd be great, I'm starving." There was a pause. "Cuddy left about an hour ago, I think, I'm not sure if she went to get lunch. She hasn't come back."

"Okay," Cameron said. "Meet us in the lobby, then?"

"I'll be there in five minutes," Thirteen promised, before hanging up. She quickly jumped out of bed and brushed her hair. She then decided to change clothes, to make it look like she had done something other than sleep since they'd gotten here. It looked warm, so Thirteen put on a pair of shorts and a black v-neck.

Chase and Cameron were holding hands when Thirteen met them in the lobby, and she immediately began to feel nervous. She had never spent time alone with couples—hell, she hadn't even spent much time with her mom and dad, her mom had died when she was so young—and she wasn't sure if it would be awkward.

"Hey, you look cute," Cameron said, surprising Thirteen, as she approached. "The restaurant here just stopped serving lunch but there's a Mexican place just down the street. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" said Thirteen, and the three doctors headed towards the doors. As they passed the restaurant, Thirteen could see two diners still in there. They looked like a happy couple—they were both eating off the same plate.

"Woah, is that Cuddy and House?" Chase asked. Thirteen looked closer.

"Oh my God, it is!" Cameron said. "How long have they been there?"

"Cuddy left at least an hour ago," Thirteen said, taking in the sight. They really seemed happy together. It was slightly unnerving.

Chase watched Cameron carefully for her reaction. He had never been quite sure that she was over House. But Cameron simply laughed, saying, "Wouldn't that be wild if they started dating?"

"Totally," Thirteen agreed.

The walk to the restaurant took only a few minutes, and once they were seated, the mood lightened considerably. Now they felt like just three coworkers, three friends, sharing lunchtime together in a restaurant downtown. They chatted about work, mostly, and how boring the medical conference was likely to be. About halfway through the meal, Chase excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"He seems a lot happier now," Thirteen commented.

"Yeah," Cameron said. "He's gotten over the plane ride, I think."

"And how about you?" Thirteen asked.

"Are you kidding? I was totally not embarrassed by it." Thirteen raised an eyebrow. "Okay well I _was_, but only for a little while. Things like that don't affect me as much, I guess."

"You know, you don't always have to be so strong," Thirteen said quietly. "You don't always have to be there for everyone."

Cameron sighed thoughtfully. She looked at Thirteen sadly. "I guess…I just want to be."

Thirteen worried she was making the other woman upset, so she smiled widely and said, "Just don't let anyone take advantage of you, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Cameron responded with a smile, and their conversation was ended as Chase returned to the table.

()()()

Taub and Kutner swam around enough so Foreman wouldn't get suspicious. Then Taub left, and Kutner waited a little while, treading water around the pool, before following. Back in the hotel room, Taub picked up the phone to dial the front desk.

"Wait! I should do it," Kutner said. "I used to imitate my foster sisters all the time."

"Fine," said Taub, handing him the phone. Kutner took it and dialed.

"Hello, this is Lisa Cuddy," Kutner said in a high pitched voice. Taub stuck his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. "I'm here for the medical conference. Your hotel is sooo cute, by the way…I know, right? Anyway, I'm calling to schedule a wake up call for all of us tomorrow morning. Rooms 455, 456, and 738…5:30 am. Thanks, honey!" Kutner hung up the phone.

"You got one for Cameron and Chase too?" Taub asked. "They don't even have to be at the conference."

"Um, _nobody_ has to be at the conference at 5:30 am!" Kutner said with a laugh. "I hope they stay out late tonight."

"Oh, I think they will," said Taub, chuckling evilly.

**A/N: As always, thank you for reading and thanks for the wonderful reviews!**


	5. Clothing Optional

After his long and surprisingly enjoyable lunch with Cuddy, House went back to his room to sleep. He was awakened a few hours later by the phone ringing.

"House," Cuddy's voice came through the phone. "We have to meet at the bar for drinks in half an hour. To socialize with the other doctors."

House looked at the clock. "At 6pm? What kind of time is that for drinks?"

"We don't have to stay long," Cuddy sighed. "Look nice though, will you please?"

House groaned and hung up the phone. He was seriously debating wearing pajamas downstairs, but he was pretty sure Cuddy would find some way to punish him severely. Foreman was in the bathroom, showering. House banged on the door until he heard the shower turn off, and Foreman quickly opened the door, still dripping, with a towel around his waist.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Hm? I didn't knock," House said, turning around and looking through his suitcase. Foreman rolled his eyes and closed the door, coming out a few minutes later dressed in a suit.

"You're wearing _that_?" House asked incredulously.

"Everyone is," Foreman said. "It's formal."

"Damn," House muttered. Then he looked up at Foreman. "Everyone? Even Cuddy?"

Foreman rolled his eyes again. "You know what I mean."

Back in Thirteen and Cuddy's room, Cuddy got out of the shower to find Thirteen in a tight fitting black dress.

"I should have tried this on," Thirteen said, sighing as she looked into the mirror. "It's too small."

"No it's not,' Cuddy said. "You look hot."

"I don't _want_ to look hot," Thirteen said. "I want people to take me seriously."

"Look," Cuddy said, "everyone here knows House and his team are some of the best diagnosticians in the country. And everyone else at these conference things are usually old, ugly, or some combination of both. Loosen up a little! You look great."

"I guess you're right," Thirteen sighed, and began to put on her makeup. Cuddy put on a knee length, red and silky dress with a low neck, cringing slightly at the thought of what House was going to say when he saw her in it. The two women fixed their hair in the bathroom mirror before heading towards the elevators.

When they got there, they saw Taub and Kutner waiting, wearing suits but still looking surprisingly happy. Their behavior was odd, and Cuddy would have been suspicious, but her attention was elsewhere. She was oddly nervous for some reason, and she kept wondering if House had already gone down. They got on the elevator, and just as the doors were closing, Foreman came running, calling, "Hold the door!"

Thirteen, who was closest to the buttons, quickly held down the one to open the doors. Foreman entered breathlessly, followed a few moments later by House, who was wearing a suit and grumbling audibly. Then he looked up at Cuddy and stopped immediately, still standing in the doorway. She blushed under his gaze.

"Nice dress," he said finally.

"Thank you."

"House, either get on or get off," Thirteen said with a knowing smile. House got on, glaring at her and then at everyone else for no particular reason. Cuddy's nervousness was replaced with a flash of excitement, which couldn't possibly be for the prospect of meeting a bunch of boring doctors.

()()()

Chase was flipped through channels on the T.V. while Cameron blow dried her hair after a long bath. The tub had jets, like a hot tub, and the hotel provided scented soap which she had used for a bubble bath. So far, this trip was totally amazing.

"Lunch with Remy was nice, right Robert?" Cameron called.

"Yep," Chase said, stopping on a doctor show to watch a little bit. The girl on T.V. looked a lot like Cameron, except she had brown hair. How odd. He watched for a little bit longer while one of the old, gimpy doctors insulted everyone, before changing the channel. Chase shook his head sadly. There was no quality in television anymore.

"So do you want to go down for drinks for a bit?" Cameron practically shouted over the hairdryer. "I thought it might be helpful to go to a little bit of the conference. Plus we'll be meeting possible future employers. You know, just in case."

Chase sighed. "Are you sure you want to?"

"It's just drinks," Cameron said, turning off the hairdryer and walking out of the bathroom. "We won't stay long. Let's just not be antisocial. And I really want to get a chance to wear this dress," she said, opening the closet where she had carefully unpacked her clothes and revealing a short, strapless, aqua-colored dress.

"We could go out for a nice dinner," Chase suggested. Cameron sighed. She was sick of nice dinners with Chase. They always ran out of things to talk about within the first hour. In fact, her lunch with Remy today had been one of the few times where she and Chase didn't have an awkward silence at some point during the meal.

She turned to Chase and pouted. "Well, if you don't want me to wear it…" she began.

"No, believe me, I _really_ want to see you in that dress," Chase said with a grin. "So if you want to go get drinks, then drinks it is."

"Yay," Cameron said, pulling the dress off the hanger and going into the bathroom to put it on. She wanted to shock Chase with the full effect. Rummaging through her purse, she found the gold, heart-shaped necklace her grandmother had given her and put it on. Then she did her makeup carefully, wanting to look absolutely stunning. Besides Chase, there was someone else she couldn't wait to impress tonight.

()()()

When Cameron and Chase stepped off the elevator, they were greeted by Taub, Kutner, Thirteen, and Foreman.

"House and Cuddy went ahead to check if there were people already there," Taub explained.

"We're going for a dramatic entrance," Kutner added.

"Hey Chase," Foreman said. "You won't believe what I read in this book of mine." He motioned Chase over and began to whisper something to him. Taub and Kutner went over to try to hear. Cameron turned to catch Thirteen's eye and found she was standing right next to her.

"I like your necklace," Thirteen said, leaning in to look at it.

"Thanks. My grandmother gave it to me…" Cameron's breath caught in her throat as Thirteen's fingers brushed her skin lightly, picking the heart-shaped pendant off her skin.

"It's beautiful," Thirteen said, dropping it back onto Cameron's neck and looking up into the other woman's eyes. Cameron tried quickly to think of something to say, but couldn't, so she simply stared. At that moment, House and Cuddy came around the corner.

"There are about fifteen people there already. Let's go," Cuddy said. Chase took Cameron by the hand. She turned to say something to Thirteen, but the other doctor was already several paces ahead, chatting lightheartedly with Kutner. Sighing, she laced her fingers with her boyfriend's as they entered the bar.

()()()

Cuddy was almost right. Most of the doctors were both boring and ugly. House and Thirteen, however, had managed to find the one fun doctor in the bunch. He had introduced himself as Dr. Jimmy Jameson, though he didn't look anything like a doctor—he slightly resembled Seth Rogen. He was a little too forward for Thirteen's taste, offering to buy her a drink as soon as they had met, but after a few shots the two of them were laughing hysterically as House joined them and told them stories about the hospital.

"So I totally knew they were doing each other, and I saw them go into a storage closet together, so I walked in and was like 'I need an extra-large trash can'. The looks on their faces were priceless!" Thirteen and Jimmy collapsed against the bar in a new fit of laughter.

"More drinks!" Jimmy was able to gasp finally. He dug through his wallet. "Oh shit, I have no more moneys!"

"That's okay," Thirteen said. "House owes me twenty bucks for seeing the flight attendant's thong!"

"He was wearing a thong?" Jimmy asked.

"You're right!" House shouted. "The next round's on me!" The bartender poured a new round of drinks and the three doctors drank up.

()()()

Thirteen left the bar around 2am to throw up violently in the bathroom. When she was finished, she rinsed out her mouth and splashed water on her face. She was shocked to see the time, and since she already felt quite drunk she decided it would be best to go back to the room. Her hangover was already going to be hellish.

She peeked back into the bar before she left. House and Jimmy were still laughing at the bar, and there was a couple sitting near them, as well as a lone man at the end. All the doctors had left hours ago, after a late dinner had been served. Willing herself not to throw up in the elevator, she entered and hit the button for the fourth floor.

()()()

Cameron woke suddenly in Chase's arms. It was dark out, and she looked around for the source of her sudden return to consciousness. She soon realized it was the pressure Chase's resting arm was putting on her bladder.

Cameron slid out of bed and almost fell over with dizziness. She had drunk her fair share at the bar and was pretty disoriented. Eyes barely open, she stumbled across the room and went through the door, letting it fall closed behind her.

*click*

Cameron's eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness and she realized that she was not standing in the bathroom. In fact, she was standing in the hallway outside her hotel room. Her muddled mind thought back to a few hours earlier when Chase had pulled off her dress and let it crumple to the floor. She looked down. Yep. Completely naked.

Shit.

She turned back to the door to her hotel room and yanked the handle. It didn't open, obviously, and her room key was sitting mockingly on the dresser inside. She knocked hard on the door, but to no avail.

"Dammit, why is Robert such a deep sleeper?" she moaned aloud. Frantically, she looked around her, terrified that someone would come and see her. There was only one thing to do—she would have to go down to the front desk and get a room key. She had no idea of the time but figured it was pretty late—maybe she could get down there without seeing anyone, except, of course, the night receptionist. Cameron sighed. This one was going to be hard to explain.

Worried someone would see her if she was on the elevator, she opted to take the adjacent stairs. She went down slowly, trying to muster up the courage to do what she was about to do. Shivering slightly, she walked down three flights of stairs, reaching the fourth floor right as the elevator across from the stairwell slid open.

"Oh my God!" Thirteen said. "Allison?" Her eyes scanned the naked woman in front of her and she uncharacteristically blushed.

Cameron blushed even deeper. This was quite possibly the most humiliating moment of her life. And even worse was the fact that it was her new friend standing there staring at her. _God, what will she think of me after this? _Cameron thought hopelessly.

"Um. What time is it?" she asked dully.

"About two in the morning," Thirteen replied, willing herself to keep her eyes fixed on the woman's face. The edges of her vision still offered quite a view, however, so Thirteen chose instead to look fixedly on the ceiling.

Cameron swallowed. "I got locked out of my room," she said, refusing to explain how the hell that had happened or why she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Uh huh," Thirteen said, still staring at the ceiling. "Maybe you want to borrow some clothes?"

"Clothes would be great," Cameron said quickly.

"Okay, follow me," Thirteen said, leading the way to her room. Cameron followed, careful to stay out of Thirteen's line of vision. They passed another set of elevators on their way, which started to open.

"Quick! In here!" Thirteen whisper-yelled, pulling Cameron by the hand into a small room off the hallway. There were various machines for ice and candy. Thirteen and Cameron stood still, trying not to make a sound. Too late, they heard whistling, and a moment later, House came around the corner. He stopped whistling and stared.

"Either I am way drunker than I thought or there is a _very_ interesting explanation for this one," he slurred.

"You're dreaming," Thirteen said quickly. "Go back to sleep."

"Ah. That explains it," House said, getting a few cubes out of the ice machine and stuffing them down his pants. He walked out of the room. A few seconds later, they heard a yell, followed by a cry of, "Holy shit! That ice is fucking cold!"

Thirteen looked out and saw House down the hall, struggling to pull the ice cubes out of his pants. She laughed and turned back to Cameron. "You've gotta see this!" she said.

"I'm sure it's super funny if your predicament isn't five thousand times worse," Cameron muttered.

"Don't worry," Thirteen assured her. "He won't remember this in the morning. Hell, I don't even know if _I'll _remember this in the morning. Come on, he's gone. Let's go."

Cameron and Thirteen sprinted the rest of the way to Thirteen's hotel room, where Thirteen unlocked the door quickly. They tiptoed inside, trying not to wake Cuddy. Thirteen pulled a pair of pajama shorts and a big t-shirt out of her bag. Cameron put them on gratefully. Suddenly she remembered why she had left her room in the first place.

"Uh, can I use your bathroom real quick?" she asked, somehow still having the ability to be embarrassed after everything that had happened.

"Go for it," Thirteen said, unzipping her dress and finding some more pajamas. She undressed and slipped into bed. Cameron came out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to go get a room key. Thank you so much, Remy," she whispered.

"No problem," Thirteen murmured, already falling asleep. "Night Allison."

Cameron walked to the door. "Oh yeah, I meant to tell you earlier," Cameron said, turning around. "You looked amazing tonight."


	6. Trouble in Paradise

As the clock in the lobby showed 5:30am, the ring of a telephone echoed through three hotel rooms.

"Holy shit!" Thirteen yelled, falling out of bed. Cuddy groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she croaked.

"Hi. This is your wakeup call. Thank you for choosing Hilton."

"What? I didn't order a wakeup call!" Cuddy told the recording. The line went dead. "Goddamn."

"Ow," Thirteen said, sitting up on the floor. "What's going on? Why are you yelling? Who turned on the lights?"

"No one," Cuddy said. "You're hungover. You can go to sleep."

"Oh, okay," Thirteen said, lying back down closing her eyes. She preferred the floor.

Cuddy lay back down, consumed by anger for House. Ordering a wake up call for them at 5:30? That was harsh. She was going to have to think of an appropriate punishment for him.

She was just starting to drift off again when there was an almighty banging on the door. Thirteen moaned and stuck her head under the bed. Cuddy rolled out of bed and opened the door.

"What?" she snapped at a bewildered Foreman.

"Did you order a wakeup call for us at 5:30?" he demanded.

"No! You got one too? We thought you ordered it for us!" Cuddy loudly. Thirteen moaned louder. "Sorry!" Cuddy whispered. "So House didn't do that to prank us?"

"No," Foreman said. "I don't think so. Unless he wanted to torture himself, too."

"Hm," said Cuddy thoughtfully. "Go back to bed. We'll figure this out in the morning."

()()()

Chase and Cameron woke up to the same melodious sound as their coworkers.

"What the hell is that?" Chase muttered, climbing out of bed to answer the phone. "He listened for a moment, and then hung up.

"What was it?" Cameron asked, sitting up and letting the covers fall off of her.

"Wake up call," Chase said. "Must have been a mistake or something." He looked at her. "You're dressed."

"Oh yeah, I…got cold," Cameron lied.

"Hm," Chase said. "Are those yours? I don't recognize them."

"They're new," Cameron said.

"They don't look new."

"For God's sake, Chase! It's 5:30 in the morning! Can you, for once, stop interrogating me?"

Chase gave her a hurt look, and Cameron immediately regretted her outburst. He climbed back into bed, but did not lie close to her like he had the night before. "You called me 'Chase'," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Robert. I'm really tired. We can talk about it in the morning, okay?" Chase didn't respond. Cameron fell into bed with a sigh, reflecting that this was her second fight with Chase in two days. She closed her eyes against the tears that were threatening to come and put her head down on the pillow, facing away from her boyfriend and towards the door to the outside.

()()()

At 9am, Cuddy and Thirteen's alarm went off. They were due to be at the hotel's conference room in an hour to listen to a lecture on the right and left side of the brain. Thirteen's head was pounding from all the alcohol she had consumed, and now on top of that she was incredibly sore from sleeping on the floor for almost three hours.

"Do you want the first shower?" Cuddy asked sympathetically.

"Sure," Thirteen croaked, getting up dizzily. She headed in to the bathroom and got into the shower, relishing the feeling of hot water against her skin. Cuddy decided to go across the hall to make sure House was getting out of bed. Foreman answered the door.

"He won't move," Foreman said, already knowing why the woman was there.

"I'll make him," Cuddy said. "Go get ready. House!" she called, marching into the room. "Get out of bed!" House moaned and put a pillow over his head. "If you don't, I'll…make you do clinic duty for the rest of your life!" House didn't respond. Cuddy wracked her brain for something that would make him get up. "I'll show you my boobs!" she tried desperately.

In seconds, House had managed to heave his hungover, disabled self out of bed. "Alright," he gasped. "I'm up. Show 'em."

Cuddy looked at him, bewildered. "Um…later?"

"8pm," House declared. "My room."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"I got out of bed, didn't I?" House said. "Now stop arguing and go away. I have to take a shower." Cuddy left the room, unsure if House was serious or not.

At 9, all the doctors, with the exception of Cameron and Chase, had somehow managed to get themselves down to the conference room. It was a hot day and Thirteen, who was morally opposed to skirts, was wearing work pants and was very uncomfortable. She supposed it was nothing compared to the men who were wearing long sleeved button downs and pants. Except for House, of course. He was wearing jeans, a black blazer, and a red t-shirt that said "I can only be nice to one person a day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow's not looking good either."

"How do you get over a hangover this bad," House asked, rubbing his temples. "I feel like my head is splitting open."

"I wouldn't know, I've never been that drunk," Cuddy said curtly. Foreman, Taub, and Kutner nodded in agreement. Everyone looked at Thirteen.

"Bloody Mary," she said. House looked incredulous. "The new alcohol flushes the old stuff out of your system. Plus I've found the tomato juice to be kind of refreshing."

"Hm," House said thoughtfully. He headed over to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka. "Keep your veggies, though," he said, downing the shot in one gulp and heading into the conference room. The rest of the doctors followed suit.

()()()

Cameron and Chase awoke around twelve, when the medical lecture was finishing, with no idea of the boredom they had just missed. Cameron got up first, leaving her clothes in a heap by the bed as she walked into the bathroom to shower. She felt much better afterwards, and was prepared to go out and reconcile with Chase. Upon seeing the look on his face, however, she stopped dead.

"This shirt you were wearing last night." Chase cleared his throat. "Did you happen to notice what it says on it?"

"Um. I don't remember Chase. I just got it."

Chase held it up. "'Huntington's Drug Trial Participant'" he read in a threatening voice. "So either you have a rare genetic disorder that you've been hiding from me, or you better tell me what the hell is going on."

"Robert, please—"

"Where were you last night!?" Chase practically yelled. Cameron opened her mouth but she had no idea what to say. Didn't she have the right to keep her humiliating moment private? "Look, Allison, you either care about this relationship or you don't. You either trust me or you don't. And if it's the latter, well, then I don't know why we're still together.

Tears sprang to Cameron's eyes. _Just tell him_, she thought. _It won't be that bad, he'll probably just laugh. Just tell him_. But she couldn't. Not after he had humiliated her through his behavior on the plane. Not after he had gone through her clothes simply because he didn't recognize them. She was too self-conscious to tell Chase what had happened, especially since he wasn't respecting her.

"I borrowed it from Remy one day," Cameron said slowly, trying to make up a story on the spot. She had never been good at lying, and she felt especially vulnerable wearing nothing but a towel. "At work. I—I spilled coffee on my shirt. I forgot to give it back."

"If that's the truth, then why didn't you tell me? Then why are you _crying_, Allison?" Chase was flat out yelling now.

"Robert, please. You just have to trust me," Cameron said, tears streaming down her face. Chase sighed, and was silent for a long time. Finally he said, "They're serving lunch downstairs and everyone else will be there." With that, he went and got into the shower. Cameron wiped her face and took several gulps of air. She willed herself to stop crying and began to look through her unpacked clothes for something to wear, finally deciding on white cutoff shorts and a pink v-neck. She put on her blue converse and pulled her wet hair into a high ponytail. Then she lay down on the bed with her face pressed against a pillow, feeling sad. Chase came out of the shower shortly afterwards, already dressed in basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Cameron was the one who had convinced him to buy the basketball shorts in the first place—she thought it made him look sexy—but right now they were doing nothing for her. Chase put on his Rainbows and they headed silently out the door. The elevator ride was torture. Each stood on opposite sides of the elevator, not talking. Cameron was relieved when they finally reached the restaurant and the rest of their coworkers were sitting around a table.

Cameron and Chase got their food from the buffet and tried to act natural as they joined the rest of the group. Cameron unintentionally ended up next to Thirteen on the end, and Chase was across from her next to Foreman. Luckily, no one noticed that the couple was unusually silent because everyone seemed to be exhausted.

"How early did you have to wake up?" Cameron asked no one in particular.

"Nine," Cuddy said.

"Oh really, not 5:30?" Chase asked. "That's when we got a wake up call." Kutner inhaled his pasta and Taub had to slap him vigorously on the back.

"Wait, you two did too?" Foreman asked, ignoring Kutner gasping for breath next to him. "So did we! We thought maybe you had ordered it for us, like as a prank."

"Nope," Chase said, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"We got one, too," Cuddy added. Everyone looked at Kutner and Taub.

"Yeah, same," Kutner said quickly.

"Yep," said Taub. "Annoying as hell."

"Right…" Cuddy said, trailing off. "Well, _I'm _going back to sleep. Don't forget to meet in the conference room at five for my lecture. It should only take an hour."

"Yeah, me too," Foreman said, and Thirteen and House got up to them.

"Hey Taub, Kutner!" Chase said, standing up. "Apparently there's a room with video games. Wanna check it out?" The three men followed everyone else out of the restaurant, leaving Cameron sitting alone at the table, shocked at Chase's immaturity. So this was how he was going to get revenge? To ostracize her? Sadly, she got up from her seat and made her way back to the hotel room, dialing her brother's number on her cell when she got into the elevator. He had talked her through every stage of grief when her husband died, and she always called him whenever she felt lonely. His phone rang all the way up to the seventh floor.

"Hey, it's me. You know what to do. *beep*". Cameron sighed, closing her phone and stepping out of the elevator. She entered her room and flopped down on the bed, crying earnestly into the pillow until sleep overcame her.

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter wasn't particularly funny. But don't worry—things are about to get more exciting! And Kutner and Taub will strike again.**


	7. House 2: The Streets

"I'm going out to a bar with Foreman," Chase said awkwardly, standing over Cameron, who was sitting on the bed.

"Okay," Cameron said, pretending to be reading a random book that she had found in the hotel. Too bad it was _The Bible_, and Chase was not convinced.

"I guess I'll see you later tonight."

"I guess so." Chase remained motionless.

"Get something to eat, okay?" he said softly. Cameron shot him a look to make sure he knew he was not forgiven. He seemed to get the message. "Bye," Chase said grabbing his leather jacket and pulling it on over his AC/DC t-shirt and jeans. As soon as the door shut, Cameron jumped off her chair. She was not going to sit around and mope while Chase was having fun. Picking up the phone, she dialed Thirteen's room number.

Cuddy answered. "Hello?" Suddenly Cameron thought it was kind of weird for her to be calling Thirteen, but it was too late.

"Can I talk to Remy, please?" Briefly Cameron wondered if she should invite Cuddy as well, but it was a little weird to be hanging out with your boss.

"Sure, one minute," Cuddy said, and a few seconds later, Remy's voice came through the phone.

"Remember last night?" Cameron asked playfully.

"Vividly," Thirteen said with a laugh.

"Well, is there any chance that you still have enough respect for me to come over for a bit?"

"Hm…" said Thirteen, pretending to consider it.

"A huge suite, all to ourselves…" Cameron said enticingly.

"Count me in!"

"Room 738. See you in a bit." Cameron hung up with a grin.

"I'm going to Al—Cameron's room for a bit," Thirteen called to Cuddy. Cuddy looked up from her computer, where she had been checking her Facebook.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know," Thirteen said. "Just a t-shirt or something. It's not, like, a date."

"Did she invite you to her hotel room?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes…" Thirteen said slowly.

"Alone?"

"Well, she said we would have 'a suite all to ourselves' so I think so."

"Then it's a date," said Cuddy happily. "And I saw Chase meeting Foreman in the lobby after my lecture so he and Cameron must be fighting or something." She looked at Thirteen searchingly. "Sounds like the perfect time to…" Cuddy trailed off suggestively.

Thirteen laughed. "I'm definitely _not_ into Cameron. We're just friends. That's ridiculous, she and Chase have been together longer than I've known her."

"Fine," Cuddy said. "But can I _please_ help you decide what to wear anyway? I was totally admiring that cute black shirt you have."

"Which one?" Thirteen asked. Her wardrobe consisted almost entirely of black shirts.

"The one with the low neck that you almost wore this morning," Cuddy said. "Do you have any light colored jeans?"

A few minutes later, Thirteen was wearing in her dressy black shirt, light blue destroyed jeans, and black, strappy heels. She felt a little silly, not because she was wearing something she wouldn't have ordinarily, but because she had put so much thought into it. But after she had done her makeup and Cuddy looked at her approvingly, Thirteen felt a surge of excitement that she was going to look hot for Cameron tonight. With a thankful goodbye to Cuddy, Thirteen happily left the hotel room.

Cuddy went back to her computer, smiling. It had been a while since she had been able to help her friends get ready for dates. The few friends she had been able to keep since she had been given the time consuming job as Dean of Medicine were all married, or they were men who couldn't care less about how they looked.

When Cuddy got back to her computer, she was surprised to see that she had a Facebook IM from House.

Greg: Hey Cuddles  
Greg: Good job on your lecture today. everyone paid rapt attention.

Cuddy quickly typed a reply.

Lisa: Ha ha. i bet you were sleeping.  
Greg: Actually kutner and i were trying to get paper scraps to land in 13s hair.  
Greg: but i'm sure you were fab  
Lisa: mhm  
Greg: wanna do something?  
Greg: foreman went out with chase. i still think he might be gay

Cuddy's pulse quickened as she responded.

Lisa: what do you want to do  
Greg: idk. swim? dinner? you can choose  
Lisa: ru kidding? you never let anyone else choose  
Greg: special occasion  
Lisa: and that would be…?  
Greg: no lectures tomorrow. we're going to six flags magic mountain  
Lisa: really?  
Greg: yep i got tix for everyone online. hope the hospital wont mind paying.  
Lisa: wow house. that was actually nice of you. i'm sure the budget will allow  
Greg: maybe santa will come to my house this year  
Lisa: lol. how about dinner? im hungry  
Greg: sounds good to me. meet in the hallway in 10 mins?  
Lisa: k_  
Greg is offline._

()()()

"Forman just left," Kutner said, looking out the peephole.

"Good," Taub said from his seat on the bed. "Wait a few minutes for him to get on the elevator, then we'll go."

After a few minutes, the two men exited their room, both wearing dark sunglasses. Taub was wearing skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and a black shirt that read 'Old people suck!'. Kutner had decided to go all out and was wearing leather pants and a yellow t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off. The two men made their way over to the elevator. While they were waiting, Thirteen appeared. She raised one eyebrow.

"What are you two doing?"

"Just goin' to the club," Kutner said, attempting to lean casually on the wall. He missed and leaned on the elevator doors instead, which slid open shortly afterwards, causing him to stumble. Taub rolled his eyes, which weren't even visible under his sunglasses, and got on.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked Thirteen.

"Going up," Thirteen said, with a look that read plainly that she would not have gotten on the elevator with them anyway. The doors slid shut, and Kutner punched the button for the lobby.

"Take down number two is in progress," Kutner said with a smug smile.

()()()

Cameron had changed into a blue satin tank top and dark jeans. She had put on makeup and was restlessly tugging at her hair in front of the mirror when there was a knock on the door. Feeling nervous, she opened it.

"Hey cutie," said Thirteen, effectively banishing any worries that hanging out would be awkward after last night.

"Hey," said Cameron. "Come on in."

"Damn," Thirteen said as she looked around the room. "You are so lucky. This room is fantastic."

"Yeah, well, I had been saving up for a vacation for me and Robert," Cameron explained. At the mention of Chase, her happy mood began to fade a little. Thirteen looked at her, and Cameron quickly said, "Wanna watch a movie? They have the new version of _The Omen_ on Pay-Per-View, but I have to see it before it gets dark."

"Sure!" Thirteen said. She loved scary movies. "It'll get dark in about an hour, though."

"At that point, you'll have hold my hand," Cameron said flirtingly. Thirteen's stomach flipped, but she tried to ignore it. She slipped off her heels and jumped onto the king size bed.

"This bed is amazing!" she said as Cameron turned on the T.V.

"I know, I love it! I slept all morning and all afternoon." Cameron started the movie and jumped onto the bed next to Thirteen. The two lay down on the bed and Thirteen turned off the bedside lamp as the movie began.

()()()

House and Cuddy were leaning toward each other at a small table, waiting for a waiter to come and take their order. They had decided to take the car, since House couldn't walk far, and they had driven around until they found a small Italian restaurant that seemed to be a fun place to eat. Cuddy had been surprised to see that House was wearing a white button down shirt and dark jeans—he usually chose to wear obnoxious t-shirts whenever they were least appropriate. She herself had agonized over what to wear, finally deciding on a short, light blue sundress because it was not overly formal. She was not regretting her choice—they were seated outside, and though the light was fading, it was still quite warm.

"I don't know if you noticed the time," House said suddenly after a pause in the conversation.

Cuddy checked her watch. "It's 7:52. Why…oh, House," Cuddy sighed. "I remember. I promised I'd show you my boobs."

"That's ok," House said quickly. "Dinner is better. And I'm pretty sure we won't be having it here if you chose to expose yourself."

Cuddy laughed. "You're such a gentleman."

"I try," House said with a smirk.

A waiter made his way over to their table. "What'll it be, folks?" he asked. Cuddy smiled to herself as House managed to order a _single_ entrée.

()()()

There was a club not too far from the hotel, and as Foreman and Chase made their way over, laughing and talking about everything except Cameron, they had no idea they were being followed by Kutner and Taub. They got to the club and went straight for the bar. Kutner and Taub were right behind them, seating themselves inconspicuously in the corner.

"I fought with my girlfriend," Chase told the bartender. He laughed.

"Special recipe of mine. You won't even remember she exists after this one." Chase took the glass and downed it in one swallow. Foreman looked apprehensive.

"I shouldn't get too drunk," Foreman said. "Just a virgin margarita for me."

"That won't work," Kutner muttered to Taub, getting up and sitting at the bar, a safe distance from Foreman and Chase. "I'll have what that guy has," Kutner told the bartender, pointing to Foreman. "But with a shitload of alcohol."

"You mean, a _regular_ maragarita?" the bartender said, giving him a peculiar look. It could have been due to the fact that he was still wearing his sunglasses.

"Whatever," Kutner said. A few moments later, a drink was placed in his hands. He went over to Chase and Foreman. "Look!" he shouted, pointing at the door. The two men turned around, and Kutner quickly traded drinks with Foreman.

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Have a nice day." Kutner walked away, taking Foreman's virgin margarita with him.

"How long do you think we have until they're totally drunk?" Taub asked when Kutner returned.

"Not sure. I don't think we'll have to help Chase much, though. Get the video camera ready."

"Got it," said Taub, extracting the camera with difficulty from his skinny jeans and sticking it in his jacket pocket. "This'll be great."

()()()

The credits started rolling and Cameron realized she was still clinging to Thirteen like there was no tomorrow. She let go and blood rushed into the other woman's arm.

"Some ending, huh?" Thirteen said, turning on the lights and looked at Cameron's wide eyes with amusement. The entire movie had consisted of Cameron screaming at everything and Thirteen laughing at everything. In truth, Thirteen hadn't watched the movie much, being too preoccupied with the annoyingly gorgeous girl attached to her arm.

"That was scary!" Cameron said. "How did you laugh?"

"I've seen it before," Thirteen said. "And the look on your face was extremely entertaining." She started laughing again and Cameron hit her with a pillow. Both girls were laughing now, until a sound from the outside made them both shut up.

"It sounds like someone's on the balcony!" Cameron whispered in half hilarity, half terror.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Thirteen said, but she herself was a little too nervous after the movie to go and check, and the curtains over the sliding glass doors were drawn.

"Let's get out of here," Cameron said, tripping over her own legs and falling off the bed. They both started laughing again.

"Let's do it, though," Thirteen said once they'd calmed down.

"Do what?"

"Get out of here. I had a friend who used to live around here and she would take the Metro to old Pasadena. It's only like twenty minutes away."

"Alright," Cameron said, going over to her closet and getting out her silver heels. "Let's go."

**A/N: Just a side note—I live in Pasadena and old Pasadena (or Old Town as we call it) is by far the best place to in L.A. to hang out.**


	8. Unlucky Thirteen

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the short chapter. The next one will definitely be up later tonight.**

House and Cuddy stopped in the hallway in front of their rooms.

"I had fun tonight," Cuddy said.

"Me too," House said sincerely.

"Better than seeing boobs?" Cuddy asked.

"Almost. But if you want to indulge me now…"

"Not particularly," Cuddy laughed. House moved closer to her.

"I like it when you laugh," he said quietly. He drew even closer and Cuddy's eyes began to flutter shut.

There was a distance shout from somewhere down the hall. House and Cuddy had been so silent that Cuddy jumped.

"I should get to bed—"

"Me too—"

"I mean, big day tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," House said. "We'll meet in the lobby at nine, tell anyone else you see."

"'Kay," Cuddy backed towards the door to her room. "Thank you for dinner, House."

"My pleasure," House said, and each entered their separate rooms, smiling to themselves.

()()()

Cameron and Thirteen had walked to Union Station and taken the Metro to old Pasadena. They decided to eat dinner at Kabuki. Being indecisive about what to get, they had ended up getting several different types of sushi and sharing. At a pause in the conversation, Thirteen asked the question that it had seemed they'd been avoiding all night.

"Where's Chase?" Cameron looked up at her silently. "Sorry, nevermind," Thirteen said quickly, though she still wanted to know.

"He saw your shirt," Cameron said slowly. "I didn't want to tell him what happened last night. So now he doesn't trust me."

"Well, it _is_ your business, I guess," Thirteen said, though she could privately see why Chase was suspicious.

"I don't really know what to do," Cameron said. "I'm hoping it just kind of blows over."

"I'm sorry," Thirteen said. "I should have given you a different shirt, I wasn't thinking. Now this is ruining your vacation."

"Ruining my vacation?" Cameron said. "_Au contraire_. I've had way more fun tonight than I've ever had with Robert. He gets boring really fast." Thirteen laughed shakily, not sure how to reply. What do you say when someone says they like you better than their boyfriend?

"Look at that waiter," Cameron said suddenly. "Doesn't he look like House?" Thirteen looked over. A tall, gray haired waiter who greatly resembled House was coming over to their table.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked the two women.

"No, we're okay," Thirteen said, biting her lip. Cameron laughed quietly into her hands. When the waiter walked away, the two women laughed openly. "He totally looks like House!" Thirteen said through giggles. Cameron was smiling and the rest of the dinner passed lightheartedly, with no mention of Chase.

After dinner, they asked the waiter where they could get some ice cream. He pointed them in the direction of 21 Choices. Cameron ordered Caramel Crunch and Thirteen went for the Dutch Chocolate. They walked around the city, eating their ice cream and people-watching. Thirteen couldn't remember ever having this much to talk about with anyone. The two women had way more in common than they thought.

"Okay, favorite food?" Thirteen said.

"Anything edible!" Cameron laughed.

"Me too!"

"Favorite music?"

"Alternative or kind of soft rock. Nothing super intense," Thirteen said. "Stuff like Coldplay."

"Hm, I'll listen to anything upbeat. Oh, and I'm a total Taylor Swift fan, isn't that embarrassing?"

Thirteen laughed. "Secretly, I think she's not bad."

"Great, we'll go to a concert sometime!"

"We'd better," Thirteen said, slipping her fingers casually through Cameron's. Cameron bit her lip nervously but then smiled, tightening her grasp. Once they were holding hands, however, neither could think of anything to say. Cameron let go after a few minutes to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's getting late," Thirteen said, checking her watch. It was almost eleven. "We should be getting back."

"Yeah," Cameron said, and they turned around and walked back to the station.

()()()

"Yeah!" Chase said, slamming his empty shot glass on the table. "That's one more than you, Foreman!"

"Hell, no!" Foreman yelled, drinking another shot.

"Hey guys!" Kutner said, making his way over to the two men. "What up?"

"Kutner!" Chase said, trying to give him a hi-five but missing. "Oh, whoops, sorry man."

"Dudes, let's dance, let's get this party started!" Kutner said. The two men stumbled over each other, getting up and going to the dance floor. Chase began to disco while Foreman mooned the people next to them. Kutner collapsed next to them in laughter, and Taub stood some distance away, trying to stay still so that the video wouldn't be shaky. There was a small hole in his jacket pocket, and he had placed the camera so the lens was sticking out of it. It was brilliant—no one had any idea he was taping their drunk shenanigans.

Foreman began to stumble and went over to the bar, leaning against it to try to regain his balance. Taub smacked the top of the camera to stop recording. He ran over to Kutner. "I got it, I got them dancing!" he said though peals of laughter. "How long do you think we have before they pass out and we can—"

"Shh!" Kutner said. "Don't reveal the plan."

"No one's even listening—"

"Look!" Kutner said, pointing at Chase. Taub turned. Chase had his hands up the shirt of a very young and horny blond, and they were kissing passionately.

"Holy shit!" Taub said. "Look at the ass on that one!"

"He better hope Cameron doesn't get any hint of this!" Kutner said, but he was nodding in approval of Chase. "Speaking of which, you have that camera turned off, right?"

"It's on standby," Taub said. "I'll turn it off." He pulled the camera out of his pocket and hit the power button. "When should we show the video?"

"Wait for the opportune moment," Kutner said in a British accent.

"Was that—no way—did you just quote _Pirates of the Caribbean_!?" Taub said excitedly.

"Yeah," Kutner said. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Oh my God. You have no idea. That movie is like the most amazing thing—"

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Kutner said. "Let's give those two some more alcohol. We need to have them unconscious for phase two."

()()()

Cameron and Thirteen were the only ones in their train car on the way back to the hotel. Thirteen sat by the window and Cameron sat next to her. She put her head on Thirteen's shoulder sleepily.

"I can't believe I'm still tired after sleeping all day," Cameron said with a yawn. Thirteen wrapped her arm around Cameron's shoulder, pulling the other woman's head against her chest. Cameron slung her arm across Thirteen's waist and closed her eyes. Thirteen looked out the window thoughtfully.

"You know this thing with Chase, this…relationship hiatus. How long do you think it'll last?" Thirteen said quietly.

"I'm not sure," Cameron said, her eyes still closed. "I have no desire to forgive him at the moment."

"If things don't work out…" Thirteen trailed off. She had never been good at putting her emotions to words. Cameron opened her eyes and looked at Thirteen expectantly. "Nevermind," Thirteen said with a smile. Cameron nodded and closed her eyes again, and they rode the rest of the way in silence. Cameron's rhythmic breath against Thirteen's chest began to lull her to sleep.

The train pulled into Union Station, its last stop, and Thirteen and Cameron got off groggily. They were silent all the way to the fourth floor, where Cameron got off the elevator with Thirteen to say goodnight.

"I had an amazing time tonight," Cameron said sincerely. "We should definitely do this again."

"Yeah, definitely," Thirteen agreed. Then, impulsively, she leaned in to kiss Cameron on the lips. Her lips met with air as Cameron backed away quickly.

"I'm sorry Remy, I can't."

"Why?" Thirteen asked defensively. "Because of Chase, or because I'm a woman?"

"Both," Cameron said honestly. "I've just—I've always been straight, you know? This is confusing for me." Thirteen looked at her silently. "We'll talk about it later, Remy. When all of this stuff with Chase blows over." Cameron pushed the button to call the elevator. Thirteen remained there, watching her. The elevator came and before the doors shut, Thirteen finally spoke.

"'Straight' is just a word, Allison," she said. "When you compare it to the complexity of love, it's meaningless."


	9. More Flags, More Fun!

**A/N: I know it's late, but it's also pretty long. Enjoy!**

The phone rang at two minutes to eight. Cameron picked it up. It was House, which was shocking, since Cameron was pretty sure he had never even seen what the world looked like at eight A.M.

"We're going to Magic Mountain today!" House said by way of greeting. "Tickets on me!"

"Tickets on the hospital, you mean," Cameron said with a smile.

"Whatever," House said. "Drag the boyfriend out of bed too. You get free admission with the presence of a wombat." There was a click as House hung up the phone.

"Robert," Cameron groaned, shoving him none too gently. "Wake up, we're going to Magic Mountain."

"Ughhh," Chase groaned, sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes vigorously. Then he moved his hands from his face. Cameron took one look at him and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

()()()

Thirteen showered and dressed quickly in denim shorts and a black tank-top. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and put on a pair of red converse, the only tennis shoes she owned. They were supposed to meet at nine, but it was only 8:30. Cuddy was stressing over what to wear and was being oddly secretive about what she had done last night, so Thirteen, bored, decided to head down to the lobby.

When she got off the elevator, she could hear raised voices around the corner. It only took her a second to recognize them as Cameron and Chase's.

"…you come home at God knows what time, smashed out of your fucking mind, and you think _I'm_ the one who needs to explain myself!?" Thirteen inched along the wall to get closer so she could hear. She had never heard Cameron talk like that before. It was sort of arousing.

"Look Allison, I told you I was going to the bar, okay? So things got a little out of hand, I apologize. I wasn't even that drunk! _You_ on the other hand were sneaking around and lying about where you'd been—"

"Not that drunk. _Not that drunk_? Robert, YOU ONLY HAVE ONE EYEBROW!" Thirteen gasped and peeked around the corner. Sure enough, one of Chase's beautifully blond eyebrows was gone.

"I told you, I got mugged!" Chase said, looking uncomfortable.

"Mugged by who, someone who left you with all your possessions but decided to take your _eyebrow_? Exactly how stupid do you think I am?" Thirteen decided she had heard enough and decided to slip quietly away. Unfortunately, the pause in the conversation meant it was quiet enough that her footsteps were heard. There was some shuffling, and soon Cameron and Chase appeared around the corner. Now that he was closer to her, Thirteen could see that Chase looked especially green.

"Bad night?" Thirteen asked sympathetically.

"The worst," Chase grumbled. "I've never been this hungover, ever."

"You deserve it," Cameron muttered. Chase looked like he was about to retaliate, so Thirteen quickly intervened.

"Cute shirt, Allison," she said.

"Thanks," Cameron said with a small chuckle. "My brother gave it to me." The shirt had a picture of a piñata and said 'I'd Hit That'.

"I most definitely would," House said, stepping out of the elevator and reading Cameron's shirt. Cameron rolled her eyes. "Hey brow—I mean, bro," House said to Chase. "Heard all about your crazy night from Foreman. He was missing an eyebrow too. I kind of like it. Goes with his bald head—"

"What kind of crazy night?" Cameron interrupted.

"Oh, so you two _are_ going through a bit of a rough patch," House said happily. "And now you need to spy on him. Hm, I think I owe Wilson some money. I swore you wouldn't last more than a week. I guess I was a little off."

"It's been, like, a year and a half," Thirteen said incredulously.

"So I was a lot off. Fine. The point we should be focusing on is the fact that Foreman and Chase passed out at the bar last night and woke up with missing eyebrows. Well not _with_ them, technically, _without_ them, but even so—"

"Doesn't sound like a mugging to me," Cameron said, rounding on Chase. The look in her eye would have made even Thirteen shut up, and Chase positively cowered.

Luckily her death glare was interrupted by the arrival of Cuddy, Taub, and Kutner. Cuddy looked horrified at Chase's eyebrow. Taub and Kutner burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Yeah, ha ha," Chase said sarcastically. "I don't suppose you have any idea who did this, Kutner?"

"Sorry man, I left before you guys passed out. Didn't see a thing."

"It was probably the damn bartender," Foreman said, emerging from the elevator. "He seemed like a prick."

"You're missing an eyebrow too!?" Cuddy asked in shock. Foreman ignored her.

"Whatever, we're all here, let's go," House said, shooting Cuddy a rare and fleeting smile.

()()()

Chase looked sickeningly at the huge roller coasters as they walked towards the main entrance. "Just looking at those makes me want to throw up," he moaned. "Especially with this hangover."

"I know," Foreman said, though he was slightly more dignified.

"Keep your eyebrows on, Chase. You kids can stay in baby land," House said. "I'm taking the girlies with me to go on the scary stuff." He handed the tickets to the man at the front. They passed through the gates.

"Small crowd here today, folks," the man said. "Short lines for everything." As soon as they were inside, Cuddy turned to her fellow female coworkers.

"Let's go on X!" she said. The three of them started running through the park, hoping they were going the right way.

"Oh, run from the man with the bad leg, I see how it is!" House said, hobbling along behind them. "Crazy bitches!" He picked up his cane and waved it in the air menacingly. The three girls laughed and ran even faster. Chase and Foreman watched them go before slumping down at the nearest table and comparing eyebrow damages.

"I've never been a huge fan of roller coasters," Taub confessed to Kutner as they watched the scene before them.

"Me neither," Kutner said. "I found this list online of annoying things to do at an amusement park. Wanna try them out?"

"Of course!"

()()()

After riding X, Viper, Tatsu, and Déjà Vu, Thirteen and Cameron were extremely dizzy. "I wanna get something to drink," Cameron said. "It's so hot out."

"Me too," Thirteen said. "Coming?" she asked to House and Cuddy.

"I wanna go on Goliath!" House whined. "Come with me, Cuddy."

Cuddy thought carefully. If she went with House now, there was a good chance she wouldn't meet up with Thirteen and Cameron again for a while. That meant a lot of alone time with House—she wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Alright, let's go, House," Cuddy said. "We'll meet up with you two later, I guess."

"Take your time," Cameron said, smiling.

"Yeah," Thirteen said. "Have fun." House and Cuddy walked away and Thirteen and Cameron looked at each other.

"Think they're gonna hook up?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, I have no doubt."

()()()

"So, do you think they're gonna hook up?" Cuddy asked House.

"Who, those two?" House asked. "I wish, but probably not. Cameron's too _righteous_."

"Yeah, but Chase _is_ missing an eyebrow. That's gotta be a turn off."

"Would you still think I was hot if I was missing an eyebrow?"

"I _don't _think you're hot, so…"

"Oh, come on," House said. "You can't resist this."

"Can."

"Can't"

"Can!"

"Definitely can't." They bickered playfully all the way the Goliath.

"Damn, this thing is tall," Cuddy said nervously.

"Afraid of heights?" House asked with a smirk.

"No!"

"'Kay good," House said. "Cuz this is the tallest coaster in the park."

As House and Cuddy were pulled up the hill, Cuddy became more and more nervous. Only one other car was filled—there was a young couple sitting a few seats in front of them. The emptiness only made it worse. As they got towards the top, Cuddy began to close her eyes. Then, suddenly, they stopped moving.

"I think the ride's broke down!" the girl ahead of them said to her boyfriend.

"Are you shitting me?" House said.

"Oh my God!" Cuddy said. "Look how high up we are!" Her pulse began to quicken.

"Don't worry," House said. "We'll start up in a minute."

"Seriously, House, I am _really_ afraid of heights!"

House sighed. He wrapped a protective arm around Cuddy's shoulders. "I'm holding on to you," he said. "Don't worry. Just pretend we're at work, and I'm being annoying as usual."

"It's hard to pretend I'm at work when I can see three hundred feet below me," Cuddy said almost hysterically.

"Don't look at the ground. Look at me." House put a hand on Cuddy's chin and gently turned her face towards his. Their eyes locked and Cuddy's body relaxed completely under his gaze.

"I'm scared," Cuddy whispered, though it could not have been farther from the truth. "Distract me."

House gave her one last, fleeting look before their lips pressed longingly together.

()()()

Kutner and Taub stood in line for Tatsu, surrounded by a group of young but scary looking teenagers.

"I once got stuck on this ride," Taub said loudly to Kutner. "We were upside-down, too. It took them like three hours to get us out."

"Yeah, I heard some pretty scary stuff about this one," Kutner said. "Apparently it's like, the most dangerous ride in the park. I hope nothing happens to us." Two of the more nervous looking kids got out of the line. The rest remained, but were unusually silent.

"So, have you shaved your private parts recently?" Kutner asked Taub loudly. Taub glared at him.

"Nope, not in a while. I should get to that, though!" he responded. A few people looked at him oddly and backed away. Kutner and Taub got to the front of the line. As one of the kids in front of Kutner went to get on, Kutner leaned in close to his ear.

"I know what you did last summer," he hissed.

"Wh—what? How do you know about that?" the kid demanded nervously. Kutner just laughed. Soon it was their turn. The next car came, and Kutner and Taub got on, getting seats right at the front. Right before the ride started, Kutner popped a couple of Alka-Seltzer and Taub took out a magazine.

When the ride stopped, they made sure that they were the last ones to get to the exit where the pictures were shown. When they got their, there was a great deal of pointing and muttering. Taub looked at the picture and nearly fell over laughing. His face was covered completely by an issue of _Teen Vogue_, and next to him, Kutner was foaming at the mouth, eyes wide and hands bent in distorted positions.

"I am _so_ buying this," Kutner said, taking out his wallet.

()()()

Goliath started up quickly after it had stopped. Cuddy and House got off the ride, and Cuddy fidgeted with her purse awkwardly, not sure what she should say to House now after kissing him and then screaming for the entire ride. House surprised her by taking her hand.

"Let's eat," he said. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Cuddy laughed lightly.

"Where do you want to eat? You get to pick."

"That's twice you've let me pick now," Cuddy said with false alarm. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I told you," House said with a smile. "Special occasion." He gave Cuddy's hand a little squeeze as they walked through the park.

()()()

Cameron and Thirteen had just decided that they should eat, since they were surrounded by food stalls, when they saw Foreman and Chase puffing up a hill in the distance. The two spotted the girls, waved, and made their way over.

"Can we eat with you?" Foreman asked.

"Sure," Thirteen said with a smile, since she was worried Cameron and Chase would start to fight again, given the opportunity. Foreman and Chase plopped down at the table with them.

"Did you go on _any_ rides?" Thirteen asked.

"We went on…let's see, what was it called? Daffy's Grand Adventure Tours or something," Chase replied. Cameron laughed. Chase looked at her, surprised, and she immediately looked away.

"How's the hangover, then?" Thirteen asked them both.

"Better," Foreman said. "At least my appetite came back. Wanna go grab a burger?" he asked Thirteen with a meaningful look at Chase, pointing to the burger stall about fifty yards away.

"Oh—okay," Thirteen said, looking from Foreman to Chase. She got up and let Foreman lead her away, leaving silence behind them.

"I knew you would get mad about me getting drunk," Chase said suddenly. Cameron looked at him. "That's why I lied. It was extremely hypocritical of me, given our fight last night, and I apologize."

"You're forgiven," Cameron said quietly.

"We can't stay mad at each other forever," Chase pleaded. "You're forgetting something. I _love_ you, Allison."

Cameron looked up at him sadly. "I love you too, Robert. I've always loved you. You know that."

"Then why is it so hard for you to come to terms with?"

"I…I just don't want to get hurt again," Cameron said. She looked up at Chase. There were tears in her eyes. Chase pulled her into a tight hug, which was slightly awkward since they were sitting down. Cameron sighed into his chest before backing away and wiping her eyes. "We won't be mad anymore, okay? But I just need a little bit of time to think." Chase looked disappointed, but he nodded.

"Take all the time you need, Ally."

Thirteen had watched this entire exchange while she was waiting for her burger. She couldn't stand any of it—Chase's pleading, Cameron's sad, puppy dog eyes, and especially the hug. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Thirteen was pretty sure she saw them mouth the 'L' word a couple times. She wished she could be happy that the couple of a year and a half was renewing things, but she wasn't. It hurt like hell, actually.

Foreman turned around, following Thirteen's gaze. "Good thing we gave them some alone time," Foreman said. "I think they're making up. Great, huh?"

"Yeah," Thirteen said, forcing a smile. They took their food and headed back to the table.

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews. Seriously, reading them is the best part of my day.**


	10. The One Where They Watch That Old Sitcom

**A/N: 10 chapters! :O I didn't think I'd make it this far  
**

The group got back to the hotel around 9 P.M., having been simply too exhausted to stay any later. Thirteen and Cameron had ended up spending the entire day with Chase and Foreman, who were happy to go on the big rides once they had recovered from last night. Thirteen wished she could have spent the day with Cameron alone, but at least Cameron and Chase didn't have anymore intimate moments, which she supposed she should be thankful for. Cuddy had spent the entire day with House and was feeling very fluttery inside. _It's no big deal_, she thought to herself. _We only kissed once. Well, no, there was the kiss on top of Colossus. And the one on Riddler's Revenge, which was difficult and awkward. But still sweet. Okay, it is a big deal!_ She had driven the car back to the hotel and the whole time she and House shared secretive glances when they thought no one was watching.

"We should go swimming!" House declared when they got back.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Chase moaned.

"It'll only be for like an hour," Cameron said. "The pool closes at ten. I'm in." The rest of her coworkers decided to go too, and they ran up to their rooms and dressed quickly. Cameron barely had a chance to talk to Chase about anything serious because of their haste, which she was grateful for, since she still wasn't sure what to do about him. On the one hand, he had been a constant friend and she had loved him as a friend for almost four years. On the other, she never felt extremely passionate around him, and the most intense points in their relationship were always the fights.

She put on a plain red bikini and went down to the pool, not bothering to put on any clothes over it. Everyone else was downstairs when she and Chase arrived. Thirteen seemed oddly silent and was sitting on one of the pool chairs in a black bikini. It immediately struck Cameron how gorgeous Thirteen was, and how _she_ could be the one dating her. It suddenly didn't seem so far-fetched. In fact, it almost seemed logical.

"Okay, we're playing Sharks and Minnows!" House announced when they'd all come. "There's no one here, so that's good, because otherwise I would have to drown them. One person starts as the shark, and everyone else has to swim from one side to the other without getting tagged by the shark. If you get tagged, you become a shark. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Last person to touch their right eyebrow is it!"

Chase was, of course, missing his right eyebrow—Foreman had been lucky enough to lose his left. He jumped in the pool and swam to the center, shaking out his wet hair as he emerged. "Okay, uh. What do I do now?"

"You have to yell 'Sharks and Minnows!'" Kutner said. "Then we all jump in."

"Okay, uh, Sharks and Minnows!" Chase said. The remaining seven doctors jumped into the pool. Cuddy was the last to jump in and Chase caught her easily. Then he turned and began swimming an impressive freestyle towards Cameron, who was almost at the other end. He grabbed her legs and pulled her back, making a big show out of tackling her. Cameron laughed, swallowing water and coughing it up. She hit Chase playfully. Thirteen's stomach tightened.

"Okay, now there are three sharks!" House called from further down the wall. "Go on, say it together."

"Sharks and Minnows!" Cameron, Cuddy, and Chase said called out. Everyone began swimming madly towards the other side. House went slowly on purpose, taunting Cuddy by going underwater every time she tried to tag him. They didn't realize that Chase had tagged Kutner and everyone was now waiting, watching them.

"Got you!" Cuddy finally shouted, grabbing onto House's head. House laughed and wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist, leaning in for another kiss.

"Oh my God!" Taub shouted.

"Shut up, Taub, you've ruined the moment!" Kutner yelled. House and Cuddy pulled apart to see everyone watching them. Cameron and Thirteen were smiling. Foreman was rolling his eyes. Taub and Kutner were staring wide-eyed and Chase was staring at Cameron.

"Well now that that's out in the open," House said. "Are we going to play or not? We've only got the pool for another twenty minutes!" Everyone immediately assembled to finish the game. Only Thirteen, Taub, and Foreman were left.

"Sharks and Minnows!" The three began swimming wildly to the other side. Somehow, everyone went for Thirteen and Taub, House getting there first and tagging them both. Everyone looked wildly around for Foreman, only to see him safely on the other side.

"No fair," said House, "he's had practice running from gangs in the hood."

With Foreman as the shark, they started another round. Then it was almost ten, and everyone decided to get out and dry off. Cuddy walked over to her towel and found a video camera lying there, with cables attached to it. There was also a note. She picked it up. It read, "Doctors of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I am always watching. P.S. This camera can be attached to Dr. Cuddy's T.V. Oh, and leave it outside your door when you're done. I want it back." Cuddy looked at it curiously and showed it to everyone else.

"Wow," House said sarcastically. "Spooky."

"Let's watch it," Thirteen suggested.

"No! What if we die in seven days?" Cameron said, catching Thirteen's eye. They both giggled.

"Whatever, let's watch it," Cuddy said interestedly. She took the camera and her employees followed her towards the elevators.

"Subtle," Kutner muttered to Taub as he passed by.

"Hey, _you_ take care of it next time, then," Taub snapped.

()()()

Thirteen and Cuddy didn't want anyone on the beds, since they were all wet, so all eight doctors were crowded onto the floor of the room. Cuddy plugged the camera into the T.V. and fiddled with the remote until the screen turned blue. Then Cuddy sat down and pressed play.

Foreman, Chase, and Kutner appeared on the screen, the former two stumbling around drunkenly. They began to dance.

"What is this?" Kutner asked in mock outrage, though his only role in the video was to point and laugh hysterically. Chase and Foreman turned red and looked uncomfortable. Everyone burst into laughter when Foreman mooned the guy next to him. The guy recoiled in shock.

Then a hand flashed across the screen, and suddenly Kutner's face was drawing closer. "_I got it. I got them dancing!_" Taub's voice came from off screen. Everyone looked at them and glared.

"Taub," Kutner said through gritted teeth.

"I thought I turned it off!" Taub said defensively.

"_Look!_" came Kutner's voice from the T.V., and everyone turned around to watch.

"Oh, shit!" Kutner said, diving towards the T.V. He hit the power button and the screen went black—right after the image of Chase groping and kissing another woman had flashed across the screen. Kutner turned around and straightened up, breathing heavily.

Chase was turning green, and Cameron was going pale. Foreman put his head in his hands. Everyone else looked at Cameron with shock and concern. Thirteen looked nervous. Then Cameron's face began to flood with color again. Too much color. She was turning red. Her eyes filled with tears, and before anyone could do a thing about it, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Thirteen got up quickly, following her. Everyone else stayed put, not sure what to say.

Cameron was running down the hall, tears falling freely, when Thirteen caught up to her and grabbed her hand. She half expected Cameron to pull away, and was surprised when the woman collapsed against her chest, gasping and sobbing. Thirteen said nothing but wrapped her arms around Cameron's waist, holding her tightly. Finally, Cameron was able to get under control.

"I—I just can't believe this," Cameron said tearfully. "I don't even know what to do. And today, when he told me he loved me, he'd already done _that_," she spat, and then began to sob again. She wrapped her arms around Thirteen's neck and cried against her shoulder.

"He's an asshole, Allison," Thirteen said. "A total asshole. You deserve better." Cameron said nothing but cried even harder. "Come on, there's a _Friends_ marathon on Comedy Central tonight. Let's watch it in my room, okay?" Cameron nodded. Thirteen thought for a moment. "Stay here a sec." She left Cameron in the hall and went around the corner, back to her own room. Everyone was filing out.

"Where is she?" Chase asked gruffly.

"Don't you dare try to talk to her tonight," Thirteen warned. "It'll only make it worse."

"I was _drunk_, Thirteen, I didn't know what I was doing—"

"I don't really give a fuck, Chase," Thirteen said. "Leave. She's staying with me and Cuddy tonight." Chase looked at Foreman, who shrugged. Dejectedly, Chase turned and headed towards the elevator.

"Look at the bright side," House said. "At least we know who's pranking us!" Taub and Kutner looked alarmed and quickly went into their room. Foreman, Thirteen, and Cuddy stared at House incredulously.

"I'm going to get Allison," Thirteen said, going back around the corner and shaking her head. House looked at Cuddy.

"Sorry, I was being insensitive again," he said.

"Don't apologize, it's unnerving," Cuddy told him. Then she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "Goodnight, House."

"Night, Cuddy," House said with a small smile, and they each went into their rooms.

()()()

Cuddy got in and changed, and Cameron and Thirteen came in a short while later. Cameron's eyes were puffy and red, and she was still crying a little bit. Thirteen fished through her bag, giving Cameron her most comfy flannel pajama pants that she absolutely loved, and the same t-shirt that had made Chase mad. She herself put on a pair of old sweats, and turned on the T.V. Cameron curled up pathetically on the bed. Thirteen pulled Cameron's head into her lap and stroked her wet, blond hair, ignoring whatever Cuddy would think. Cuddy simply sat down on her own bed, and soon the three of them were laughing as they watched "The One with the Superbowl". Four episodes later, Cameron and Thirteen had fallen asleep. Cuddy turned off the T.V. and slid out of bed to turn off the lights. She looked at Thirteen and Cameron as she did so. They were facing each other on the bed, Thirteen's arm draped protectively across Cameron's waist. Smiling, Cuddy took the comforter off her own bed and tossed it over them so they wouldn't get cold. Then she got back into bed and went under the sheets, falling asleep to the memory of House's lips against her own.

**A/N: You didn't really think I was going to drop the Camteen, did you?**


	11. Breakups and Room Keys

Cameron awoke around 10:30, and was slightly disoriented. Then she remembered what had happened last night, and her stomach immediately began to hurt. Rather than dwell on Chase, she decided to turn on the T.V. Next to the remote, she found a folded piece of paper that said 'Allison' on the outside. Cameron opened it. It read, "Hey cutie. Cuddy and I had to go to a lecture, and you were totally out when we left. Anyway, I'll be back around 12:15 and we can get room service for lunch or something. Do something fun, okay? Remy." Cameron smiled and turned on the T.V., still holding Thirteen's note in her hand. The _O.C._ was on. Marissa and Alex were driving to L.A. to get Alex's necklace back from her ex-girlfriend, Jody. Cameron smiled. Alex had always kind of reminded her of Thirteen.

As twelve o' clock drew nearer, Cameron realized that she looked kind of scary. She had slept on wet hair and it had gone crazy, and she had eye makeup all over her cheeks. Showering before Thirteen got back was probably a good idea. Cameron washed her hair and face, changing back into the pajamas she'd borrowed when she got out, since she didn't have any other clothes. She borrowed Thirteen's brush and combed through her hair. Then she made the bed and sat down. Bored, she decided to flip through the room service catalogue.

Thirteen and Cuddy came through the door a few moments later. "Hey," Cameron said. "How was it?"

"Boring as hell," Cuddy said, and Thirteen laughed.

"It definitely was," she said. "Are you going to eat with us, Dr. Cuddy?" Thirteen asked.

"Actually, I think House wanted to go out to lunch," Cuddy said, blushing. Thirteen and Cameron smiled.

"I think it's so great that you're together," Cameron said with a grin.

"Yeah," said Thirteen. "It's really amazing."

"Thanks," Cuddy said. She opened her mouth to say something about the two of them, but decided against it. Cameron had not technically broken up with Chase, and Cuddy didn't want to make things more difficult than they already were. She grabbed a floral skirt and a button down shirt and headed into the bathroom.

"Hungry?" Thirteen asked, pulling off her shirt and searching through her bag for a more comfortable one, wearing only a bra. Cameron was momentarily breathless.

"Not really," Cameron said finally. Thirteen pulled on a purple t-shirt and looked up at her.

"Eating will do you some good," Thirteen said quietly. "You didn't have breakfast."

"Okay," Cameron said. "But let's just get room service."

"Alright." Thirteen picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi, yeah I'd like to get, uh," she picked up the menu and glanced at it, "pepperoni personal pizza." _What do you want?_ she mouthed to Cameron.

"Same," Cameron said.

"Two of those," Thirteen said. "And two large cokes. And two pieces of chocolate cake. Thanks." Thirteen hung up the phone.

"I told you I wasn't hungry," Cameron reminded her.

"Relax, the chocolate cakes are for me," Thirteen said. Cameron laughed. Cuddy came out of the bathroom.

"Lookin' good!" Thirteen said.

"You think?"

"Of course. House won't be able to resist that," Thirteen said with a wink. Cuddy smiled.

"Bye girls," she said, grabbing her purse and leaving.

"They are too cute," Thirteen said to Cameron when Cuddy left.

"Yeah…" Cameron said. She was thinking about Chase. "I think I should break up with him." Thirteen's tone immediately turned serious.

"I think that's probably a good idea."

"I mean, he _was_ super drunk when he did that. But I just don't think I love him anymore. Well I think I always did, as a friend, you know? But I could never just look into his eyes and know I was doing the right thing by being with him. It was always a struggle."

"Yeah…" Thirteen said softly. She reached out and took Cameron's hand in hers. Cameron leaned in slightly. There was a knock on the door.

"That must be our food," Thirteen said, getting up. Cameron reluctantly followed.

()()()

Cuddy half expected Cameron and Thirteen to be up to something when she got back to the hotel room, so she tried to open the door as loudly as possible. In fact, the two women were on separate beds. Thirteen was sleeping in one, and Cameron was reading a magazine on the other. She looked up when Cuddy came in.

"Hi," Cuddy said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I broke up with Chase," Cameron said.

"Oh honey," Cuddy dropped her purse and made her way to Cameron quickly, taking one of her hands in both of her own. "How are you doing?"

"Surprisingly, not that bad," Cameron said. "I feel…free. You know? I guess I've always really wanted this."

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"After Remy and I ate lunch, she decided to take a nap and I called Chase. He was in Foreman's and he met me in the hall."

"And how did he take it?" Cameron thought back to about thirty minutes ago.

"_It's not just about what happened two nights ago, Robert. It's everything. We fight all the time. You were a great friend to me, but I just can't do this anymore."_

_Chase swallowed several times, at a loss for words. Finally he said, "We can take a little break, to think things over—"_

"_We can't, Robert. I just don't love you. I'm so sorry, there's nothing I can do." _

_Tears filled Chase's eyes. "Just tell me," he said, "not that it matters, but tell me. Is it because of her?"_

_Cameron paused. "It's because of me," she finally said. "And how I don't love you anymore. That's all there is."_

After that, Cameron had taken a long walk around the third floor, thinking, to no avail. She wasn't sure what to do. She worried she was overanalyzing, that maybe acting on her true feelings was just the best way to go. There were just so many reasons why she and Thirteen shouldn't be together. They'd only been friends for a couple of days. Cameron didn't know where Thirteen lived, where her parents were, or whether she had any siblings. The only thing she did know was that Thirteen had Huntington's chorea—but everyone knew that.

And yet, Cameron knew her favorite movie, her favorite flavor of ice cream. She knew Thirteen liked big roller coasters and scary movies. Her eyes turned greenish in the sunlight and light blue when she laughed. Most of all, Cameron knew Thirteen cared about her more deeply than anyone had ever cared about her before. And at this point in her musings, Cameron's heart would soar, and she would think that it was perfect, beautiful, maybe even destined. But then reason came back to haunt her once again.

Of course, Cameron said none of this to Cuddy, but simply, "He was sad, but he understood." Then her eyes flicked over to the sleeping form on the bed next to her. Thirteen had thankfully been asleep since Cameron had gotten back.

Cuddy followed Cameron's gaze. As if reading her mind, Cuddy said, "It doesn't need to be so complicated, Allison." Cameron nodded. She was making up her mind.

Thirteen began to stir. "I'm going to step out for a minute," Cuddy said, getting to her feet and leaving the hotel room. Cameron walked over to Thirteen and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ally!" Thirteen said drowsily. "I fell asleep, I'm so sorry! How did things go with Chase?"

"Not too bad, he was expecting it," Cameron said. "He'd already taken his stuff to Foreman's room and he gave me his room key." Cameron paused, then pulled it out of her pocket. "Here," she said, pressing the card key into Thirteen's hand.

"For me? Why?" she asked.

"I don't need two. I only have one request, though."

"What's that?"

"Tonight, after the lecture, I want you to use it."

()()()

Cuddy knocked on the door to Foreman and House's hotel room. House opened the door a crack.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Get in quickly, woman! The halls have eyes," House hissed.

"What—"

"Quickly!" House opened the door wider and House ushered her inside. Foreman and Chase were each sitting on separate beds. "Why are you back, by the way?" House said in a normal voice.

"Thirteen was asleep. I got bored."

"Where's Cameron?" Chase asked.

"In her room, I expect," Cuddy said, giving Chase a slight glare. Chase sighed. He was going to have to get used to that. "What was the reason for the odd greeting?" she asked House.

"We're plotting," House explained. "The ultimate prank to get Taub and Kutner back."

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that I have nothing to do with this," Cuddy said. "Have you decided what to do yet?"

"Nope," House said. "But we _have_ decided that we're going to go to the beach tomorrow night to celebrate the end of the conference."

"Sounds great!" Cuddy said. "And about that ultimate prank thing, I think I have an idea."

**A/N: For those of you who don't watch the **_**O.C.**_**, Alex is played by Olivia Wilde, who also plays Thirteen. Just another lame attempt at an LOL on my part.**


	12. Girl's Night In

Thirteen practically ran out of the conference room and to the elevator. Her heart had been racing for the entire hour and a half long lecture as she thought about Cameron's room key resting safely in her pocket. Even though she was going back to her own room first, she still couldn't resist taking the key with her to the conference room. This way, all she had to do was reach into her pocket, feel the cool plastic, and memories of the time they spent together would consume her. Thirteen had never been the type to think about people endlessly when they weren't around. But she couldn't help herself. She'd been thinking about Cameron since they'd gotten off the plane.

The elevator stopped at her floor and, since no one was around, Thirteen ran all the way to her room. Once inside, she yanked off her clothes, and pulled on the dark blue jeans and loose gray halter that she decided she'd wear while daydreaming during the lecture. She was just touching up her makeup when Cuddy came in.

"Wow, that was fast," Cuddy said, eyeing her new wardrobe. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, um, to Cameron's," Thirteen said with a slight blush. Cuddy smiled.

"Thank God," she said.

"What?"

"Nothing," Cuddy said with a laugh. "I've just been waiting for the two of you to finally give in to your feelings since the plane ride."

"She gave me her key," Thirteen said, unable to resist telling someone. She smiled widely in spite of herself. This girly sharing thing was kind of fun.

"Well, damn, you better get going, then!" Cuddy said. Thirteen quickly applied a new coat of mascara and left the bathroom.

"I just have to grab something from Foreman, first."

()()()

"Knock, knock," Thirteen said, walking into the kitchen, having just used the room key to get into Cameron's suite. Cameron closed her book and jumped off the bed.

"Hey, you," she said. "So I was thinking it's so dumb that we have this kitchen and no one has used it so…" Cameron pointed to a grocery bag on the counter. "I'm going to _attempt_ to cook."

Thirteen laughed. "Sounds like fun, though I warn you, I might not be much help."

"Ah, how hard could it be?" Cameron leaned against the counter, still smiling. "What's that?" she said, pointing at the object in Thirteen's hand.

Suddenly Thirteen felt kind of silly. "IPod and speakers from Foreman. Turns out he has a pretty large collection of Taylor Swift songs. We'll have to interrogate him about that later. Anyway, we can pretend it's our own private concert." She set the speakers and iPod down on the counter. Cameron didn't respond. "What's up?" Thirteen asked.

"You…you remembered. About the Taylor Swift," she said quietly.

"Of course I did."

"Chase wouldn't have."

"There are a lot of differences between me and Robert Chase," Thirteen said, plugging in the iPod and turning it on. Taylor Swift's voice began to issue from the speakers. "Let's cook."

Cameron forced herself to stop staring at Thirteen lovingly and turned to the bag to open it. "I decided to stay simple—pasta, ground beef, tomato sauce in a can. And salad."

"Perfect," Thirteen said. "Pasta, I can do. I'll get the water boiling." She pulled a large pot from a cupboard and filled it with water before setting it on the stove. Cameron got out a pan and dumped the ground beef in.

"I think we have to fry it first before we add the tomato sauce," she said.

"I'll take your word for it," Thirteen said, hoisting herself onto the counter and sitting, watching Cameron poke at the beef with a spoon while humming along to _Our Song_.

"This one's my favorite," Cameron said. "It always makes me happy."

"Mhm," Thirteen said. She was enjoying watching Cameron attempt to cook, and only partly because her tight pink shirt was held together in the back by only a few thin straps of material. It also made Thirteen feel unusually happy to see someone trying to make dinner for her. Even her own mother hadn't gotten around to doing that.

"_The first date, man I didn't kiss her and I should have_," Cameron sang. She turned to Thirteen. "Sounds familiar."

"It does, doesn't it?" Thirteen said, smiling coyly. Cameron moved closer to her.

"That was stupid of me. How will I ever make it up to you?" she said, her voice low and filled with desire. Thirteen's heart began to pound. This was it, this was soon going to be their third attempt at a kiss. And this time, there would be no Australian boyfriends or hotel staff with room service to get in their way…

Thirteen slid off the counter, her bare feet hitting the tiled floor softly. Cameron drew nearer and Thirteen reached out, placing her hands on the woman's hips, guiding her, pulling her in. Cameron's eyes were barely open as she closed the final inches between them, reaching up and running her hands through Thirteen's brown, sun kissed hair. Their lips met.

Thirteen snaked her arms around Cameron's waist, leaning hard into the kiss, trying to defy the laws of physics by pulling Cameron even closer. Cameron responded in kind, slipping her tongue into Thirteen's mouth, tasting her. Thirteen couldn't remember ever kissing someone who's rhythm matched so perfectly with her own. There was no awkwardness, no pauses, only swift, fluid motion.

Then there was an odd crackling noise from behind them. Thirteen pulled away quickly. "Shit!" she gasped, reaching for the stove and turning it off. The meat was spitting and sizzling, and looked black.

"Damn," Cameron muttered. She looked at Thirteen. "Sorry!"

"Nah, it was worth it," Thirteen said with a grin. "We'll eat vegetarian tonight."

()()()

Cameron and Thirteen watched the sunset, lying on reclining chairs on the balcony and sipping wine. They had just eaten a romantic dinner of crunchy pasta and salad that was a little too heavy on the dressing. Only the tomato sauce was okay, and that was because it had come from a can.

"I guess cooking is a little different than diagnostics," Thirteen said when they'd finished.

"Yeah," Cameron said with a laugh. "So much for beginners luck, I guess."

"Trust me," Thirteen said. "That was the _only_ part of this night that needed improvement." She looked at Cameron and smiled. Cameron smiled back. They had brought the iPod outside, and had gone through all of Foreman's Taylor Swift. Now the rest of his music was playing on shuffle. _Chasing Cars_ was up next.

"We _really_ need to talk to Foreman about his music preferences," Thirteen said with a laugh.

"Ugh, change it!" Cameron said. "This is the first song Chase and I danced to. A few years ago at a New Year's Party."

"Hm," Thirteen said. She set down her wine glass and stood up, but she did not change the song. Instead, she went over to Cameron's chair, putting one knee on either side of Cameron's outstretched legs. "Why change the song when you can just…change the memory." She leaned down and kissed Cameron deeply.

She pulled away and Cameron looked up at her, breathing heavily. "I want to be your girlfriend, Remy Hadley."

()()()

"House, it's two in the morning. You better have a _really _good reason for calling," Wilson moaned when he picked up the phone.

"No. It's only eleven. And I slept with Cuddy."

"You WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the time difference—"

"House! Are you serious? How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, I took her out to dinner first…and then we went in her hotel room, and things just sort of happened."

"Wow…well, congratulations!"

"I don't _want_ a congratulations, you idiot!" House hissed.

"Then, what? Think you gave her and S.T.D. or something?"

"No. Well at least, I hope not."

"Then what reason could you possibly have for regretting sleeping with Cuddy?" Wilson asked, bewildered.

"I don't _regret_ it…"

"Then what…"

"I think I'm falling in lmshshffhsm."

"Huh?"

House tried again. "I think I fshmhsmfghs."

"House—"

"I think I'm falling in love with her, dammit!" House shouted. Then he looked around nervously. The hallway was still deserted. There was silence on Wilson's end.

"You sure?" Wilson asked finally.

"Yes," House muttered. He suddenly just wanted this conversation to end.

Wilson laughed. "Then just tell her that, House!"

"I can't. What if this is just the lack of Vicoden talking? What if I break her heart or whatever, or what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"House," Wilson sighed. "You're just like every other person who's afraid to tell the person they're in love with that they're in love. Just say it, get it over with! But," he added, "try to say it without sarcasm. That might not go so well."

"Ugh. Why do people say it, then? It just sounds unbelievably difficult."

"Wait…did you just say the _lack_ of Vicoden talking? How long has it been since you've taken some?"

"The last time I took some was…five."

"Wow, are you in pain?"

"Not especially," House said. "I have to go, if Cuddy wakes up and I'm not there…"

"Okay. Look, House. You love her. You're not even in pain right now, that's how much you love her! So just tell her. It's what she wants to hear, anyway."

"Okay," House sighed. "Maybe I'll tell her in the morning."

"Good," Wilson said, yawning. "Now I'm going to bed. Hey wait, are you spending the whole night in her room?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I didn't know she had a room to herself."

"She doesn't," House said with a smirk. "Thirteen just hasn't come back yet."


	13. I Never

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Also, warning: Chase bashing. I'm not a huge Chase fan. But he cheated on Cameron, so he's just getting what he deserves.**

It was six thirty in the evening and the eight doctors were all crammed into the black Yukon XL, heading to the beach. This time, Taub, Kutner, and Chase were forced into the backseat, since everyone pretty much agreed they deserved the punishment. Cameron sat between Thirteen and Foreman in the middle row, and Thirteen was holding Cameron's hand secretly. House was sitting in the passenger seat, and Cuddy was driving. Under cover of the darkening sky, House would occasionally reach over to stroke Cuddy's thigh. Every time this happened, she smiled, blushed, and willed herself to pay attention to the road. No one else in the car noticed any of this, since they were all listening to the music that blared from the speakers and bubbling with excitement about going to the beach.

"Psst! Thirteen," House whispered.

"What?" Thirteen leaned forward and rested her chin on the back of House's seat.

"Heard you were at Cameron's last night. How come you didn't come back to your room?" House smirked.

"All we did was watch a movie, House," Thirteen sighed. And it was true; after cleaning up the dinner dishes, they had curled up in bed and turned on a movie, falling asleep quickly. Thirteen didn't mind that nothing else had happened—waking up with Cameron's arms wrapped around her had been good enough.

House scoffed. "Lame," he muttered. "You were wearing her clothes at the lecture this morning."

"I didn't know I was staying over—wait, how did you know they were her clothes and not mine? I find that slightly creepy."

"You didn't come back to your room to change this morning," House said without thinking.

"Wait…" Thirteen said slowly. "_Come_ back? And how do you know I didn't come back? Where were _you_ last night?" Thirteen narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"What? Nowhere!"

"You were sleeping with Cuddy," she said teasingly.

"You're dating Cameron," House retaliated. Thirteen leaned back in her seat with a secretive smile. "I know it's true!"

"Knows what's true?" Cameron asked. Everyone's eyes turned to Thirteen.

"Who knows?" she said with a laugh. House rolled his eyes.

"You have to tell them at some point," House said in a sing-sing voice. Thirteen simply glared.

()()()

Night had almost fallen when the group reached the beach. Taub and Kutner had been assigned to carry the In-N-Out burgers that they had picked up on the way there, and Chase had to carry all the towels. They were heavy, and Thirteen and Cameron made a big show about finding a place to put their stuff.

"This is a little far from the water…" Cameron said. They moved about twenty feet parallel to the ocean.

"Still too far," Thirteen said.

"You didn't move any closer, you just moved to the left!" Chase moaned.

"Shut up, eyebrow," House said. Chase sighed and dropped the towels on the ground, collapsing on top of them.

"Perfect spot!" Thirteen said. She looked at her fellow doctors. "Race you to the water." Everyone stripped off their t-shirts and shorts and started running towards the water—everyone except Chase, who was still trying to catch his breath. Thirteen was several paces ahead of Cameron and Cuddy, who were both laughing hysterically and trying to catch up with her. House limped along several yards behind, cursing.

"Gotcha!" Cameron shouted, diving for Thirteen's feet as they splashed through the water. Thirteen was thrown of balance and pitched forward into the waves. Cameron dove on top of her.

"It's cold," Thirteen moaned through laughter, lying on the wet sand as the waves retreated.

"My bad," Cameron laughed, leaning in to kiss her.

"Heads up!" House called as another wave came, causing them both to be underwater. They soon resurfaced, coughing and spluttering. "Not the best place to play spin the bottle," House smirked. "And this confirms my theory, by the way."

"What theory?" Cameron asked, shaking water and sand out of her hair.

"You two are secretly _dating_," House said in a mock whisper. Cameron and Thirteen remained silent. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It's too much fun to mess with you." He limped further into the water, diving under an oncoming wave. Thirteen sighed.

"Let's try to push him out of the airplane tomorrow," Cameron said.

()()()

House had lit a fire and the eight doctors were huddled around it, trying to warm up after their swim. House had wrapped his towel and his arm around Cuddy, who was shivering, but not from the cold. Thirteen was getting sleepy, and her head drooped onto Cameron's shoulder. Cameron looked on jealously as House kissed the top of Cuddy's head. She wished she could do the same to Thirteen—having the other woman so close to her was torture. She leaned down to whisper in Thirteen's ear.

"We should tell them about us," she said, barely moving her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Thirteen asked. "If it's too soon after Chase, we can wait. I don't care."

"I wanna tell them," Cameron said.

"'Kay," Thirteen sat up.

"Wait," Cameron whispered to her. "Let's play 'I Never'!" she said, now addressing the whole group.

"What's that?" Chase said sleepily.

"We go around the circle, and each person says 'I never…' and then say something, like, 'I never had sex,' and then if you have, you have to take a shot."

"We don't have any alcohol," Thirteen said.

"Yeah we do," House said, reaching into a bag and pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"Hey, where did you—"

"Oh come on, you didn't think I would risk us not having a good time, did you? Silly ducklings," House chuckled.

"Isn't that against the beach rules?" Cuddy asked.

"You mean, like this fire?" Thirteen said. Cuddy laughed.

"True. Fine. Who first?"

"Me!" House shouted. "I never had sex with a guy. Take a drink from the bottle if you have." Thirteen, Cuddy, and Cameron groaned, each taking the bottle in turn and taking a swig.

"Is that sanitary?" Taub asked.

"Shut up, Taub," Kutner said. After Cameron drank, she passed the bottle back to Cuddy.

"I never had sex with a girl. Ha!" she said, looking at House triumphantly. House took a drink, passing it to Foreman on his other side. Foreman passed it across the circle, trying to skip Chase.

"What the hell, Foreman! You know I did Cameron!" Foreman laughed, and after Taub and Kutner (to House's surprise) took drinks, they passed it back to Chase. Chase tipped some vodka into his mouth and began to pass it back to Cuddy.

"Hey," Thirteen said. "Give it." Chase handed her the bottle instead, and Thirteen took a drink.

"You did Cameron, didn't you!?" Chase said accusingly. "A few nights ago, when she was wearing your shirt!"

"First of all, Cameron would have taken a drink too, second of all, Thirteen is bisexual, you naïve ass hat, and third, Cameron was wearing that shirt because she was running around the hotel naked. Yeah, I remembered," House added, seeing Cameron's horrified face.

"What!?"

"I got locked out," Cameron said sheepishly to the six pairs of eyes staring at her, and the one pair that was trying desperately _not_ to look at her. It was still an awkward moment for Thirteen to remember.

"Naked?" Kutner said with a laugh. "Oh my God, that is too hilarious!"

"Alright, alright," Cameron said, blushing. "It's Taub's turn."

"Um. I never kissed a guy. Be honest!" he said loudly. All the girls took shots again, as well as House and Chase.

"What!?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"Explanation's not part of the game," House said teasingly.

"It wasn't Chase, was it?" Foreman asked with a laugh.

"No! It was Wilson," House said without any trace of embarrassment. "It was a dare. Now please make fun of him for it, because he was _so _embarrassed." Everyone looked at him and laughed awkwardly.

"And you?" Thirteen said, turning to Chase.

Chase looked uncomfortable. "Everyone experiments in college…" he began.

"I don't think any of us are surprised," House cut him off. "Next!"

"I never kissed a girl," Kutner said, and then he took a drink.

"Not allowed!" Cuddy said.

"Oh, come on," House said. "Don't you wanna see who else kissed a girl too?"

"Well, he _did_ take a drink," Foreman said. Kutner passed the bottle triumphantly around the circle, and everyone took a drink. It passed over Cuddy and House looked at her calculatingly.

"Never had any homosexual encounters," Cuddy said. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Well, that will have to change," House said, taking a sip and passing the bottle. "I make all the women I love kiss girls."

Cuddy did a double take. "Love?" she barely whispered. Foreman paused in mid-shot and stared. Suddenly, all eyes were on the two of them. House opened and closed his mouth several times—for once, he was at a loss for words. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Yes," he muttered. Cuddy said nothing, but continued to stare at him. "If you don't feel the same way, it's fine. I'll get Wilson to write me a prescription for it—"

"Shut up, House," Cuddy said, grabbing his neck and kissing him fiercely.

"Yeah!" Kutner yelled. He had never been good at drinking, and the two shots were enough to make him feel the first signs of drunkenness.

"Well?" House demanded as he pulled away from Cuddy. "Continue, Boreman!" Foreman passed the bottle to Chase, who drank and passed it to Thirteen, who also took a sip. Then Thirteen passed it to Cameron with a wink. Cameron took a long and dramatic shot. Chase was wide-eyed.

"Explain," he said.

"I'm about to," Cameron said with a smile. She clutched the bottle in her hand. It was her turn, and she was about to utter the phrase that she had been planning since she'd suggested since they had started playing. Her heart started beating faster.

"I never have been absolutely crazy in love with Thirteen," she said. Then she took a drink. Chase gasped. Everyone else just stared in a loud silence. Thirteen broke it by taking the bottle and drinking from it too.

"Anyone else?" she said, holding it up in the air. Foreman took it from her hand. "Good," she said, turning to the side and kissing Cameron passionately. Foreman, who had been about to take a sip, dropped the bottle to the ground in defeat. Chase looked furious. Everyone else was staring open mouthed at Thirteen and Cameron, as the former buried her hands in Cameron's long hair. Cameron moaned slightly and pushed Thirteen away.

"Everyone's watching!" she said.

"I don't care, I'm so drunk," Thirteen slurred. She leaned in to kiss Cameron again.

"Um. We're dating," Cameron explained as she dodged Thirteen's mouth. The brunette's head fell into her lap and Cameron held her there, stroking her hair.

"Yay!" Cuddy said finally. "I knew it!" Chase and Foreman looked close to tears. The other three guys were too turned on to say anything. House recovered first.

"Alright. Taub, Kutner," he said, with a knowing glance at Cuddy. "You drank the least."

"Yep," Cuddy added. "And you know what the losers have to do in this game."

"Wait!" Kutner said. "You and Foreman also—"

"Quiet!" Chase said.

"Run into the ocean naked," House said. "That's your punishment."

"Are you serious?" Taub asked.

"Do it!" Foreman and Chase put their moping on hold and watched with apprehension.

"Fine," Kutner said. "It's not so bad. I mean, at least it's dark." Taub sighed, and the two walked a few feet away from the fire, away from the light, and took off their swim trunks. Then they bolted towards the water.

"Quick!" Cuddy yelled, and House, Foreman, and Chase scrambled to get all of their clothes.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"What does it look like?" Cuddy demanded. "It's payback time. Quick, we have to run to that bar across the street!"

Cameron forced Thirteen to her feet and everyone tried to run. Thirteen fell over after a few feet. Cameron pulled her up again and pulled Thirteen's arm over her shoulder, practically dragging her with her. They were as slow as House, who was limping along as fast as he could. Cuddy and Foreman took the lead, having only had two shots each, and they ran into the bar. There were a bunch of young people inside, probably about Thirteen's age, and they were partying rowdily. They looked puzzled at the appearance of the two swimwear clad people carrying clothes.

Kutner and Taub exited the water and were ready to run back to their clothes, only to see House, Cameron, and Thirteen moving slowly away. "Oh, no they didn't!" Kutner said. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"We can definitely take those three," Taub said, and they started to run, wary that they were approaching the street and would soon be seen. They caught up with House right as the street lights threw them into view.

"We don't have it," Cameron said through laughter, trying not to look directly at their…parts. Thirteen was too drunk to care.

"Haha, you guys are naked!" she screeched. "Cuddy and Foreman have your clothes in there!" Kutner and Taub looked into the bar to see Foreman, Cuddy, and Chase standing at the window, laughing hysterically. Cuddy held up their clothes tauntingly. Kutner tried to cover himself with his hands.

"I'm going in," he said.

"No way!" Taub said, retreating into the shadows.

"Fine!" Kutner said. "Be naked then!" He started bravely across the street. Taub followed him resignedly.

"Hey guys!" Chase called to the bar. "Look at those two naked guys!" Half the bar turned around and shrieked with laughter, alerting the other half. Soon the whole bar was watching as Kutner and Taub went inside. The D.J. turned off the music.

The other three doctors hadn't even made it inside. Thirteen and Cameron had collapsed in the middle of the street in hysterics. House stood next to them, laughing just as hard but trying to use his cane to keep himself upright so he could take video. Wilson was going to _love_ this.

Cuddy allowed the entire bar to observe the men before tossing them their clothes. "That'll teach you not to play pranks!" she said loudly. Everyone in the bar applauded. Cuddy bowed. Chase and Foreman clapped her on the back.

"Genius!" Foreman said.

"Don't tell anyone in the hospital about this," Cuddy said as Kutner and Taub quickly dressed. The music turned back on and everyone went back to their drinks, still chuckling. "I would probably get demoted."

"Don't worry," Chase said. "We won't tell anyone."


	14. Stays In LA

Everyone's alarms went off at 6am the next morning. "Ugh," House moaned, reaching over Cuddy and shutting it off. Cuddy opened her eyes and looked groggily at him.

"We have to meet downstairs in half an hour," she informed him. "You better be packed."

"Never unpacked!" House said happily.

"Good," Cuddy said. She crawled out of bed. "Only time for one shower." She looked at him suggestively.

"Hm," House said. "Two people, one shower. Oh, I think I've heard this one before!"

"And we're already both undressed. How convenient." Cuddy took House's hand and led him eagerly into the bathroom.

A few floors above, Cameron and Thirteen were already awake. Thirteen had already packed the day before to take her stuff up to Cameron's room, so she was showering first. Cameron was packing all of her clothes, folding everything carefully. She was so immersed that she didn't even realize Thirteen had gotten out of the shower and was watching her.

"Wow, you're neat," Thirteen commented. Cameron looked up at her.

"Just one of my annoying qualities," she said. "Hope it's not a turn off."

Thirteen moved over to the floor where Cameron was sitting and sat down next to her. "Nothing could turn me off from you," she said, giving the other woman a kiss.

"I made coffee for you," Cameron said when she pulled away. "It should be done now." Thirteen hopped up, still wearing only a towel, and went into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee for herself and Cameron. Cameron closed her suitcase and joined her in the kitchen.

"I love it when you walk around in a towel," she said.

Thirteen looked at her, amused. "This is the first time I've walked around in a towel," she said.

"Not the last, though, right?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"Definitely not. Hey, maybe you could come over to my place tonight. We could get pizza or something."

"Sounds great," Cameron said, grinning.

"Great," Thirteen echoed.

()()()

The tired and hungover doctors all piled into the black Yukon at 6:30 to drive through L.A. for the last time. Cuddy stuck the keys in the ignition, and immediately, music came blasting through the speakers.

_All the single ladies!_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies!_

_All the single ladies_

"Holy shit!" House said, turning off the music.

"We must have been really blasting it last night," Cuddy commented. She started the car and they left the hotel, driving through the quiet streets. Everyone in the backseat was falling asleep within a few minutes. Thirteen had her arm around Cameron. House looked back at the whole group.

"You know, they're not that bad," he said. Cuddy smiled.

"Careful, House. You're almost being decent."

House sighed. "I can't help it! It's your fault. You make me happy."

"I do?"

"Unbelievably happy," House said. He reached over and stroked her hair. "Will you be my girlfriend, Lisa?"

"Of course, _Greg_," Cuddy said, with a slight laugh. It was weird to call him by his first name.

"Good," House said. "And we can reenact that shower scene at my place tonight."

"Sounds like fun," Cuddy said with a grin.

"I'm still awake," Cameron murmured from the backseat. Cuddy blushed and focused all her concentration on the road. House merely smiled and rested a hand on her thigh, keeping it there for the entire car ride.

()()()

"I'm gonna miss this place," Taub said as they waited in line to check their bags.

"Me too," Cameron said. "Even though I had to run through the hotel naked at two A.M."

"Count your blessings," Kutner said. "Taub and I had to walk into a crowded bar naked!"

"At least you aren't going back with one eyebrow," Foreman said.

"At least you didn't break up with your girlfriend," Chase said sulkily.

"Hey, you know what they say," House said. "What happens in L.A., stays in L.A."

"I think it's 'Vegas'," Thirteen said.

"Whatever."

()()()

The plane ride home was not nearly as uneventful as the one on the way there. Everyone was tired and pretty much slept through the whole thing. As they woke up for the landing, Chase turned to Foreman.

"So. You liked Thirteen, eh?"

"Yeah," Foreman said. "A little."

"Since our hopes were totally crushed, maybe we could go for a drink or something tonight?" Chase asked hopefully.

"Are you…asking me out?" Foreman said, looking at Chase strangely.

"No, dude, just as bros," Chase said quickly. "Unless…well, I _did_ experiment a lot in college."

Foreman laughed and patted Chase on the back. "We'll see," he said. The plane landed and Chase stood up to get off the plane. _Well, that was odd,_ he thought to himself.

Wilson met them at the baggage claim.

"Why's Wilson here?" Thirteen asked when they saw him.

"You think I rode my motorcycle here that early in the morning?" House asked incredulously. "Wilson gave me a ride."

"Hey everyone!" Wilson said. "How was the trip?"

"Great!" Cameron said enthusiastically. Everyone else agreed.

"What did you guys do?"

"Um…" Taub began.

"Well…" Kutner said.

"It's a long story," Foreman told him.

"Whoa, Foreman. Are you…missing an eyebrow?" Wilson asked, looking at him peculiarly.

"What? No!" Foreman said, turning away quickly. Wilson exchanged looks with House, who simply grinned and mouthed _I'll tell you later_.

When everyone had gotten their bags, they all walked out to the parking lot. They stopped occasionally to say goodbye as people got into their various cars. Soon they reached Cameron's.

"You've got my address, right?" Thirteen asked.

"Yep," Cameron said. "See you tonight!" She kissed Thirteen quickly on the lips. Thirteen squeezed Cameron's hand and walked to her own car, which was a few yards away. Wilson just stared.

"Busy week, huh?" he said, turning to House. House slid his arm around Cuddy's waist.

"Oh, you have no idea."

**A/N: THE END. I can't believe it's over! I couldn't have kept going without all of your reviews. Thank you so much for reading, and keep your eye out because I'm working on a few new House fics—some serious, but lots of humor because it's just too much fun!**


End file.
